Remember My—First
by MiyaAomine
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ] Semua Tentang Kau dan Kagami Taiga/Fluff /Kagami X Readers/ WARNING :/ Kiss Scene/OOC /RnR Please.../
1. Chapter 1

**Remember My—First**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair** : Kagami Taiga X Readers

**Genre **: Humor, Romance,Fluff, Friendship, Family, Semi Canon.

**Rate **: T [maybe **M**ature #DOOR!#]

**WARNING **: Typo, Humor Gagal, **OOC**,..! Lime!

* * *

Decitan yang terdengar saat lelaki itu membuka pintu membuat kau yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah menoleh kepadanya, namun lelaki tinggi itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju kamar, bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan "Tadaima" dan mencium mu seperti biasa. Kau menghembusakan nafas berat lalu menatap langit langit—ini pasti karena kekalahan-nya tadi dan dia juga cedera, lelaki itu memang sangat memaksakan dirinya ya kau tahu itu, dia memang tidak berubah, perlahan kau bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar, kau sudah menduganya kalau suami sah mu itu masih diam tak bergeming diatas temat tidur.

"Baka..." desis mu seraya menaikan celana panjang yang ia kenakan, dan kau hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat kaki sang suami bengkak, benar dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau beranjak dan kembali lagi dengan air hangat dan kompres.

"Coba ku tebak... istirahat selama 2 minggu..?"

"3 minggu..."

"Haah... aku tahu kau kuat Taiga, tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri mu seperti ini... jadinya seperti ini kan, kau hanya diam di rumah sedangkan tim mu sibuk latihan.."

"...Sudah masuk tingkat nasional kami sangat senang, dan sekarang kami ingin internasional, bahkan di tim yang anggotanya para Kiseki no sedai itu tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh ke piala internasional... mungkin semua ini salah ku..."

"Aku tahu kau selalu menyalahkan diri mu sendiri Taiga...kau tahu tidak semua orang sempurna pasti ada kelemahannya, walau tim yang kuat pasti ada kelemahan dari tim itu.. karena Tuhan itu adil Taiga, kau tidak akan selalu menang... walau kau satu tim dengan, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, atau Kuroko, dan yang lainnya... pasti kalian akan mendapatkan kekalahan seperti ini...dan aku yakin mereka sekarang pasti menangis seperti mu saat ini... Kagami Taiga..."

Jelas mu sambil menatap seorang Kagami Taiga.. yang sedang menangis di depan mu, air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya, tangan besarnya meremas kuat lututnya, isakan yang lamban lama kelamaan semakin keras, kau beranjak dan memeluk lelaki besar itu, ia meremas pakaian mu dengan tangan bergetar, mungkin sejak tadi dia menahan tangisnya. Perlahan kau menepuk pelan punggung bidangnya mencoba membuat dia lebih tenang, mencoba membuat dia lebih yaman.

"Sudah! Jangan menagis lagi harimau liar.. kau mematahkan image liar mu..." ketus mu seraya menghapus air mata Kagami dengan tangan mu, ia tersenyum lalu mencium bibir mu dengan sangat lembut.

"... [name...] hiks...aku mencintai mu..."

"Ia ia aku tahu... itu"

"Ayo kita bercinta..."

"BAKAGAMI JANGAN MULAI!"

Entah mengapa kau tidak bisa menolaknya, dan malam itu, kalian hanya di dalam kamar dengan desahan desahan kecil dan leguhan leguhan yang membuat mu melayang, tak ada jarak diantara kalian, karena sekarang kalian sedang menikmati rutinitas yang biasa kalian lakukan malam hari, toh ini juga bisa membuat Kagami melupakan sejenak hal hal yang barusan terjadi.

"Ugh...~Taiga..."

"Hmm...Ghmm... menyenangkan umm..?"

"Ahkk.. ya... Taiga—aku...ahh.."

"—a"

Kau menghela nafas berat, lalu membenamkan wajah mu di bantal yang agak lembab itu, tak menyangka sama sekali kalau jadinya begini, padahal dia baru saja menangis dan sekarang oh! Kau bangkit dan menjitak kepala suami mu itu lalu beranjak memakai pakaian, sekedar untuk menutupi tubuh naked mu, dan juga kau tidak begitu peduli kalau kau memakai tsirt Kagami yang sangat kebesaran oleh mu.

"Percuma pakai itu... kau seperti anak hilang..."

"Biar saja..! huh.. kalau tahu begini aku tidak mau membunjuk mu tadi...!" ketus mu seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada, dan menggembungkan pipi sepertinya Kagami merasa gemas, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh kecil mu lalu mendudukan mu di pangkuannya.

"Hihihi...gomen...gomen... tapi tetap saja kau menyukainya kan..."

"Hmm...tidak!"

"Nani! Kau kejam sekali..." rengek Kagami seraya memeluk pinggang kecil mu, kau bisa merasakan dada bidang Kagami yang toples dan juga keringat yang masih membasahi tubuhnya. Kalian memang bukanlah pasangan yang romantis, namun kalian mungkin adalah pasangan yang dapat mengerti satu sama lain dan saat saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana kalian saling menyatakan bahwa kalian sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

Kau juga sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini, tunggu entah mengapa rasanya kau ingat saat pertama kalian bertemu, saat itu kelas 1 SMA, ah~ masa-masa yang sangat indah, atau mungkin sangat absurd.

"Oh ia.. aku jadi ingat saat pertama kita bertemu.. hm... apa kau ingat Taiga...? saat itu..."

"Ya tantu saja aku ingat itu hal paling absurd yang pernah ada..!"

"Haha..tidak juga..."

* * *

**-My First Time I saw you-**

Kita falshback ke sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu saat memasuki awal musim panas, kau yang sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar sekolah baru mu, bukan..! kau bukan murid baru, hanya murid kelas 1, tentu kau harus tahu sekolah yang juga baru itu—yap SMA Seirin, perlu bagi mu untuk mengetahui seluk-beluk sekolah mu itu, sebenarnya itu memang kebiasaaan mu sih tidak mau diam di tempat apa lagi kalau sudah pelajaran yang tidak kau sukai, kau lebih memilih untuk berjalan jalan dan bolos, ketimbang duduk di kelas tampa tahu apa yang guru katakan. Baiklah sekarang kau sudah sampai di gedung gym sekolah mu yang besarnya minta ampun itu, kau perlu berfikir dua kali untuk masuk ke gedung tersebut, namun akhirnya kau masuk juga.. saking penasarannya dengan apa saja yang mereka lakukan di saat jam pelajaran begini—perlahan kau memasuki gedung namun perhatian mereka sama sekali takteralihkan toh mereka lagi sibuk bertanding..

"Hmm kelas 1 lawan kelas 2 ya.. " gumammu, kau menopang wajahmu dengan tangan dan mengikuti jalannya pertandingan, namun entah mengapa mata mu tak bisa berpaling dari lelaki itu, lelaki tinggi bersurai merah yang amat membuat mu terbengong bengong, dia begitu hebat dan sangat berbakat, bahkan kau tak tahu ada orang seperti itu di sekolah ini. Siapa ya namanya... itu lah yang pertama kali terpikir di benak mu...

Ingin bertemu lagi—ingin berkenalan—ingin menjadi akrab—

Dan saat itu pada hari senin... 5 menit sebelum upacara dimulai, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

"KELAS 1-B,! NOMOR 5! KAGAMI TAIGA...! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN KISEKI NO SEDAI ! DAN AKAN MENJADI PEMAIN NOMOR 1 DI JEPANG!"

Ternyata dia...

"Baka...!pffttt!huahahaha!"

Kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu untuk tak tertawa, walau semua murid memandang mu namun kau tidak pernah peduli, lelaki yang kemarin ternyata namanya Kagami Taiga, dia kelas 1-b sedangkan kau kelas 1-a, dia ingin mengalahkan Kiseki no sedai, dasar orang gila! Kau sangat tahu Kiseki no sedai itu, adalah orang orang berbakat dari Smp mu—yap kau adalah alumni dari SMP Teikou yang terkenal itu, kau sudah melihat bagaimana para Kiseki no sedai itu bermain.. mereka seperti monster yang tak terkalahkan, namun entah mengapa kau yakin lelaki ini bisa mengalahkannya.

"Hm.. Kagami Taiga..."

Ingin bertemu—lagi...

"Huaah..." kau merentangkan tangan mu mencoba meregangkan otot otot mu, setelah berdesakan mengambil roti isi yang menyebalakan itu, kantin mancam apa yang penuhnya sampai seperti pembaigan sembako, tunggu tidak ada hal semacam itu—akh yang paling penting adalah saat ini badan mu sakit semua.

Kau berjalan kesal kearah gedung olahgara—ehm... tentu kau ingin bertemu dengan orang baka tadi pagi, gara gara dia kau tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, kau berharap bisa berkenalan dengan—

#DUAKK!# sebuah bola basket dengan mulusnya mendarat menabrak wajah mu dan apa yang terjadi semuanya menjadi gelap dan—#brrukk# akau jatuh pingsan, namun dengan jelas kau bisa mendengar teriakan teriakan dari mereka.

"Aakhh! Dia pingsan! Oii! Oi! Kagami ini semua salah mu! Lihat dia pingsan!"

"Ekhh! Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan ada di sanaa!?

"Ayo bawa dia ke UKS!"

"Demo!"

"SEKARANG!"

Kau merasakan badan mu melayang, wangi tubuh Kagami membuat mu tak bisa membuka mata mu, wangi yang benar benar memabukan. Dan sepertinya kau sudah sampai di UKS, perlahan Kagami meletakan mu di tempat tidur dan. Apa! Kau terbangun seketika saat dia mencubit pipi mu dengan kencang.

"OI! Itte! Bakaa!"

"Hieeeh! Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak pingsan! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Aku pingsan tau! Sebelum kau mencubit pipi ku! Errr! Dasar baka!"

"Eehh! Seenaknya saja kau! Bilang apa kau tadi..!?"

"Baka! Kagami Taiga bakaa!"

"..Nani!" teriaknya namun Kagami terdiam dia berfikir kenapa kau yang baru dia kenal tahu namanya.? Perlahan Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mu, namun kau membalas tatapan matanya itu. Walau dalam hati kau sudah teriak teriak tidak jelas. Semakin dekat orang ini semakin tampan rupanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu nama ku..?"

"Tch! Siapa juga yang tidak tahu! Kau orang bodoh yang berteriak saat hari senin itu kan... cih.. baka.."

"Jadi aku terkenal yaa hehehe bagus lah ..."

"..."Kau sweatdropped melihat ekspresinya entah mengapa kau berfikir.. kenapa bisa tertarik dengan orang bodoh macam dia. Dengan wajah sok polosnya itu dia berkata kalau bagus jika dia terkenal, oh yaampun benar benar bodoh.

"Baka...!"

"Berhenti memanggil ku baka! Bahkan aku tidak tahu nama mu..."

"Oh.. kalau begitu... perkenalkan nama ku [Name..] kelas 1-a.. baKagami..." kau memperkenalkan diri mu dengan nada yang benar benar mengejak, lalu mendekatkan wajah mu, memperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu."Alis mu bercabang..—ppfftt! Huahahahahaa!" tawa mu meledak membahana di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu, sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa faceplam.

"Kau lebih baka!—aku mau pergi... kau sudah tak apa kan..?" Kagami membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Hm...oh ia Kagami..." Namun ia membalikan badannya saat kau memanggilnya

"Apa..?"

"Walaupun perkataan mu kemarin sangat tidak mungkin terwujud..."

"NANI!"

"Tapi.. entah mengapa... kau akan bisa melakukannya..."

"Bukan akan.!"

"...Eh..?"

"Namun... aku pasti akan melakukannya... dan menjadi yang no 1 di jepang..."

Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan mu dengan kata-kata anehnya tadi, saat tubuh itu menghilang karena jarak sebuah senyuman kau sunggingkan, kau berharap bisa lebih dekat dengannya, baru pertama ini kau setertarik itu kepada seseorang.

"Dasar.. anak gigih..."

* * *

"**Aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang menyukai ku duluan..." (malu)**

"**Aku pun bingung!—tahu!..Hmm.. tapi yang menyatakan cinta itu kan kau..."**

"**Akhh! Jangan mengingat itu! Aku mau mati mengingatnya! Memalukan sekali..."**

"**Hihihi...ayo kita ingat ingat..."**

* * *

**First Love..?**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Kagami Taiga tak henti-hentinya megetarkan giginya saat mengetahui bahwa kau selalu melihat dia saat latihan, bukannya terganggu, tapi itu membuat satu tim bertanya tanya hal yang tak ingin dia dengar seperti "Dia siapa.? Bukankah dia gadis yang kemarin...? kalian pacaran..?" "Dia selalu melihat Kagami..? mungkin dia pacar Kagami..." "Cieeeh! Kagami punya pacar..!" baik lah sudah cukup, sepertinya Kagami tidak tahan lagi dengan ocehan absurd teman-temannya itu. Dengan langkah seribu Kagami berlari ketempat di mana kau duduk manis sambil mengemut permen.

"Oi! Kau..."

"Hn..?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini..?"

"Menonton... mu..?"

"Kanapa harus aku..?!"

"Aku tertarik pada mu.. dan basket... kenapa...? kau terganggu...!?"

Ketus mu sambil menjulurkan lidah, Kagami memanas permisah(?) kalau seandainya kau bukan wanita mungkin Kagami sudah meremas kepala mu dan menjadikannya bola basket, tapi ayolah Kagami bukan lah orang yang seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Waaaa! Kau pacarnya Kagami-kun..?" Riko tiba-tiba saja datang dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kagami blushing sedangkan kau masih diam dengan wajah datar.

"BUKAAANN!—"

"Ya bukan... dia baka.. aku hanya tertarik dengan dia..."

" Hmmmm bagaimana..kalau kau jadi manager kami..? kau mau..?" tawaran Riko dengan wajah blink blink-nya, semua yang ada di sana berhenti bermain, Kagami ternganga, kau termenung. Tunggu! Bukan kah itu bagus. Tapi kau perlu memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm.. mungkin akan ku fikirkan..." ucap mu seraya berjalan keluar gedung olah raga, tampa sadar bahwa sejak tadi Kagami memperhatikan mu hingga tubuh mu menghilang karena jarak.

"Kagamiiiii? Dia sudah pergi! Ayo latihan...!"

"Siapa juga yang melihat dia..!"

"Kagami-kun terkena Tsunderenya Midorima-kun"

"Sejak kapan kau disini! Kuroko...! TEME!"

Kagami berjalan menuju tengah lapangan—namun fikirannya masih melayang layang—ingin bertemu lagi...[Name]

#cit...tap...tap...cit...tap..tap..#

Hari mulai sore ah bukan mungkin menjelang malam, namun lelaki bersurai merah gelap itu masih setia dengan bola basket di gedung olahraga, dengan serius ia menggiring bola dan mencoba memasukan bola itu kedalam ring, suara decitan sepatu dengan lantai terdengar jelas di gedung besar yang sepi itu—sampai pada Kagami yang berteriak bak anak perempuan karena melihat sesosok siswi yang sedang duduk manis sambil menyuap nasi—bukan dia bukan hantu, mana ada hantu makan nasi, yap wanita itu adalah kau.

"Kau mambuat ku kaget hosh..! hosh..." teriak Kagami samabil memegangi dadanya—berharap jantungnya tak bergeser dari tempatnya, sedangkan kau masih fokus dengan makanan di tanganmu.

"Oh... maaf.. aku hanya ingin makan..."

"Ini kan sudah malam!? Tapi kenapa makan obento untuk siang..?"

"Hmm...aku lupa, karena terlalu sibuk kegiatan klub, karate dan sastra..hmm.. kau mau...?" Tawar mu seraya menyodorkan sosis kepada Kagami—wajah Kagami memerah dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak la—"

*kriiyuuukkk~!# kau tersentak dan membuka bekal mu yang satu lagi, dengan senyuman kau meyodorkan bekal itu kepada lelaki tinggi di depan mu ini, Kagami mencoba tenang walau wajahnya tetap memerah. Ia duduk di samping mu sambil memangku sekotak bento di pahanya.

"Ah... sial.. aku hanya membawa satu sumpit..." Ketus mu, Kagami masih diam, namun terdengar tawa garing darinya. "haha tidak usah...aku juga ti—" namun Kagami tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat kau menyodorkan daging dengan sumpit err serpertinya kau ingin menyuapinya.

"Ayo... biar ku suapi... aaa..." wajah itu sekarang sama merahnya dengan rambut itu, lelaki tinggi itu benar benar tidak bisa menolak, dengan bergetar ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap daging yang baru saja kau sodor kan, dengan wajah memerah Kagami mengunyah daging itu, sedangkan kau menyuap potongan daging yang lain dengan sumpit yang sama—tunggu! Bukan kah itu artinya..? ciuman tidak langsung, yah mungkin Kagami tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang, karena kalian sibuk memakan bekal, kau menyuapinya dan kau memakan bekal mu bergantian dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Enak kan..?" tanya mu dengan senyuman yang amat manis, Kagami menggangguk masih dengan wajah yang memerah, tentu saja ini baru pertama kalinya Kagami di perlakukan seperti ini apa lagi dengan seorang anak perempuan. Entah mengapa jantung Kagami tidak bisa berhenti berdetak selama kau menyuapinya, rasanya ada listrik aneh yang menyentrum dadanya, membuatnya gelisah tak karuan.. apa ini yang di sebut dengan jatuh cinta..? dia pun tak tahu karena baru pertama ini merasakannya.

"Err... [name..?]"

"Hmm..?"

"Apa kau menerima permintaan menjadi manager itu..?" tanya Kagami dengan canggung, terlihat dari dia yang menggaruk belakang lehennya dengan canggung.

"Kalau aku menolak bagaimana..?"

Ucapmu dan seketika tempat itu hening tampa ada yang bersuara sedikit pun, Kagami yang ditanya hanya diam—

Aku harap kau menerimannya—[name]

Next day

"Baik lah semuanya berkumpul!" Teriak Riko dan seluruh anggota tim berkumpul menuju ke sumber suara, mereka semua menatap sang coach dengan bingung.

"Nani..?!" ketus Kagami, yang merasa kalau latihannya di ganggu oleh sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat membuang buang waktu—bagi Kagami, namun Riko tersenyum dengan manis, anggota tim merinding disko, jangan jangan ada hal yang sangat buruk seperti melawan anggota Kiseki no sedai sebagai teman latihan(?) mimpi.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan manager baru kita..."

Nafas Kagami tersendat—satu harapan terucapkan didalam hati..

—semoga saja...

"Ini dia..."

—dia...ya..dia..

"Konichiwa minna.. watashi no namae wa [name] desu... mulai hari ini aku akan jadi manager kalian... mohon bantuannya!" ucap mu dengan lantang lalu membungkuk, semua yang ada disana masih terbengong bengong, kau mengakat kepala mu dan menatap lelaki yang tersenyum bodoh di belakang Kuroko. Mata kalian saling bertemu dan sebuah senyuman sama-sama kalian sunggingkan dari bibir masing masing.

* * *

**-I Like you and Will you be my girlfriend?-**

#tap..tap..tap..# langkah kaki mu terdengar jelas di kolidor yang rumayan ramai itu, tentu saja jam ini adalah waktu istirahat, kau berjalan tampa tahu orang-orang memperhatikan mu karena betapa banyaknya makanan yang kau bawa, dan tujuan mu adalah 1-b.

"Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun! Ini bekal untuk kalian!" teriak mu seraya menghempaskan kotak bekal di atas meja dan membuang semua roti yang di beli oleh Kagami dan Kuroko, membuat si empunya berteriak teriak tak jelas, tampa mempedulikan itu kau membuka kotak bekal itu dan memberikannya kepada sang bayangan dan cahaya—khusus untuk bekal Kagami kau membuatnya dua kali lipat.

"Lebih enak bekal ku tahu.. ayo... itadakimasu!" kau memakan bekal mu tampa mempedulikan kedua teman mu yang ribut itu namun sepertinya hanya Kagami saja yang ribut.

"..."

"Hueee roti kuuuu!"

Namun akhirnya bekal mu itu habis tampa ada sisa sedikit pun. Begitu lah hari hari mu setelah bergabung menjadi salah satu keluarga tim basket Seirin, namun itu adalah se cuil keceriaan mu setiap hari bersama mereka, yah walaupun sangat susah untuk membuat mereka semua serius namun entah mengapa kau sangat senang bersama mereka—terutama bersama lelaki itu... rasanya kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya—Kagami Taiga.

"Haah... sudah sore.. tapi.. ada yang tertinggal..." gumam mu, kau berjalan memasuki ruangan club yang sepi, namun sayup sayup terdengar suara seseorang dari ruangan loker, pelan pelan kau berjalan dan mengintip ruangan itu, ternyata hanya Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang fokus melihat video pertandingan SMA seiho mungkin...?

"Sudah.. Kagami kun ... aku pulang dulu..." ucap Kuroko lalu keluar bahkan dia tak menyadari kau yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu—namun tidak, sebuah senyuman licik tersungging di bibir Kuroko dan dengan santainya lelaki bersurai baby blue itu mendorong mu kedalam ruangan dan mengunci pintunya.

#Braakk#

"Sumimasen..[name] tangan ku licin.."

Cklik~

"KUROKOO!" teriak kalian berdua saat suara pintu di kunci...

lalu hening hening dan hening...

.

.

#BRAAKK! BRAAK BRRAAKK!#

"Kuroko temeee! Buka pintunyaaa!" Kagami tak henti hentinya mengetuk pintu walau percuma saja toh tidak ada orang sama sekali di sekolah ini, semuannya sudah pulang, hari juga semakin sore.

#prraaakk!# "Ku—ro—koo—" desis mu geram, Kagami mundur beberapa langkah sebab loker yang kau pukul langsung remuk dengan absurdnya, Kagami melupakan kalau kau itu atlit karate, tidak salah kalau loker itu remuk—dan mulai sekarang Kagami juga harus berhanti-hati, kalau tidak kepalanya yang akan remuk. Dengan pasrah kau hanya duduk di lantai.

"Haah... bagaimana ini..." gumammu, kau sudah mulai kehilangan semangat untuk keluar dari sini, namun sepertinya sedih mu sedikit terobati saat Kagami duduk di sebelah mu dan mengusap pelan surai mu.

"Jangan menangis baka..! aku akan mengeluarkan mu...ngomong ngomong.. aku lapar..."

"Kau memang selalu lapar! Ini.. roti yang tadi siang.. masih ada..." ucap mu seraya menyodorkan beberapa bungkus roti, mata Kagami berbinar binar.

"Woaah... aku kira kau membuangya..."

"Mana mungkin.. baka...!itu namanya membuang buang uang..!"

Kagami hanya mengganguk dan terus memakan roti roti yang kau berikan tadi, dan sekarang hening—bukan sepenuhnya sih suara kunyahan Kagami masih terdengar, tak salah juga kau memberikan roti itu kepadanya, sepertinya dia sangat lapar hari ini.

"Ini... minumnya.."

"Ah... terimakasih..." Kagami menggapai minuman ditangan mu lalu meneguknya hingga sampai habis, kau hanya bisa tertawa melihat hal tersebut—dasar pemakan segalanya, kau tak habis fikir berapa banyak dia mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk makan dia sehari hari saja—oh ya..ampun entah mengapa kau ingin sekali dia setiap hari memakan makanan yang kau buatkan.

"Sudah kenyang...?"

"Emm.. su-sudah..."

"Baiklah.. keluarkan aku dari sini supaya aku bisa meremukan kepala si bayangan kurang ajar itu!" kesalmu dengan penuh kemarahan, Kagami merinding seketika namun dia malah membayangkan bagaimana kau meremukan kepala Kuroko—itu sangat mengerikan. Kagami menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, lalu berdiri namun bukannya berjalan kearah pintu dia malah berdiri didepan mu.

"—[name]"

"Hmm..?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu... apa boleh..?"

"Silahkan..."

"Kenapa kau menerima permintaan Riko senpai...? bukannya kau ada kegiatan club yang lain..?"

"Tentu saja... !aku ingin dan...aku...ingin selalu bersama mu...Kagami.."

Kagami termenung atas jawaban yang kau lontarkan, ia merasa ada listrik yang menyentrum dadanya sehingga membuat daerah itu sesak, mata mu yang menatap mata merahnya secara langsung membuat tubuh seorang Kagami Taiga bergetar hebat—perasaan apa ini.. dia pun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Perasaan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan, namun sesuatu itu adalah obat untuk sesak di dadanya, rasa ingin terus bersama dengan mu dan selalu ada dalam hari hari mu—perasaan yang orang orang biasa sebut cinta.

"...Kau tak menyesal... aku bukan lah orang yang... akh! Lupakan! Apa salahnya kalau tidak di cobaa!" teriak Kagami—kau menaikan salahsatu alis mu, tak mengerti maksud sang lelaki berbadan teggap didepan mu ini, Kagami menarik nafasnya lagi. Menatap mu dengan serius, pandangan kalian sekarang hanya satu titik yaitu manik mata masing masing—dan ini baru pertama kalinya Kagami memandang mu dengan tatapan yang begitu serius.

"[name]...aku...sepertinya—menyukai mu..."

Kau tersenyum dan perkataan"Aku memang menyukai mu... Kagami..." terucap begitu saja dari mulut mu, dengan senyuman yang amat manis—mata Kagami membulat, dia merasa aneh sekarang, dia merasa lemah kenapa dia menambahkan kata-kata "sepertinya" padahal kau membalas itu dengan perkataan "memang", dengan kasar Kagami meremas pundak mu—mata itu semakin tajam menatap mu.

"Tidak! aku—Tarik perkataan ku tadi! Aku memang sangat menyukai mu [name.!].. aku mencintai mu!" suara Kagami yang keras sepertinya terdengar sampai keluar, namun tak usah khawatir disini hanya ada kalian berdua. Kagami menarik nafas lagi—"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku..?.. ano.. aku memang bukan lah orang yang romantis namun ak—" belum sempat Kagami menyesaikan perkataannya kau yang terlampau senang langsung berhamburan memeluknya, walau tinggi badan kalian benar benar tidak sebanding.—Kagami panik mendadak.

"Ja—jadi..? apa jawaban mu..."

"Dengan senang hati.. ya—dengan senang hati."

Lirih mu sambil membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Kagami—rasanya hangat hingga membuat mu tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan mu, tampa tahu bahwa Kagami sudah panik, ia memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. Baru pertama ini Kagami dipeluk oleh seorang wanita.

#Braakk!# tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan seorang Tetsuya Kuroko sang pembukanya, mata besarnya menatap kalian berdua yang sudah kembali ke posisi semula dengan wajah yang merona merah (hanya Kagami saja). Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnyan masih termenung di ambang pintu , sebenarnya Kuroko tadi terkejut setengah mati, saat melihat kau berpelukan dengan Kagami namun dia mencoba stay cool.

"Doumo... Kagami-kun.. [name]-san... aku kembali ada yang tertinggal... oh ia..sudah jadian ya..? bagus lah.."

"KUROKO!"

"Kenapa kalian marah.. kalau bukan karena aku kalian tidak akan jadian..."

"..."

Dia benar...

* * *

"**Oh ya ampun... itu hal yang paling menggelikan yang pernah ada.. untung saja aku tidak meremukan kepala si muka datar itu..."**

"**kau hampir meremukannya kau ingat..haah.. memalukan..! oh ia kau tidak tahu kalau aku selalu melihat mu saat latihan karate... kau sangat sexy dengan baju itu..errr aku selalu mengintip mu dari jendela ruangan club."**

"**Oh! Jadi kau yang membuat beberapa anak berteriak "penguntit!" Saat itu eoh! aku hampir saja mengadukan hal tersebut kepada sensei.. dasar!"**

"**Setidaknya kau tidak jadi mengadukannya.."**

"**Dasar penguntit! Oh ia kau ingat first kiss kita..? bukankah itu juga tak kalah absurd?"**

"**Tentu saja itu adalah hal paling absrud!"**

"**Hmm.. tidak juga menurut ku itu lucu.. apa lagi dengan 2 orang sebagai saksi..."**

"**3 orang... satu lagi bayangan.."**

"**Oh ia si bayangan itu..."**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Bunyi peluit tanda selesainya pertandingan hari ini—dan diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia dari mereka semua juga isakan pelan dari Riko yang menangis terharu, pertandingan yang menegangkan antara Shuutoku dan Seirin berakhir dengan kemenangan Seirin, kau hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat lelaki itu tertawa lepas, bisa melihat dia tertawa saja itu sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Hujan mengguyur stadion itu namun kau dan Kagami masih duduk di teras atas stadion, sambil mengomeli Kagami, kau memijat kakinya yang cukup bengkak —Kagami memang orang yang terlalu memaksakan dirinya, namun syukurlah kalian menang.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Untung saja kaki mu tidak terlepas dari tempatnya!"

"Aih! Berlebihan!.. lagi pula.. ini hal kecil..."

"Oh hal kecil yaa?"

#pllaaak!# dengan santainya kau menepuk kaki Kagami yang sukses mambuatnya berteriak kencang—masalah kecil yang ia bilang barusan ternyata bukanlah sekecil yang ia fikirkan, dan pula tadi dia melakukan dua pertandingan sekaligus mungkin rasa sakitnya itu tidak kecil."dasar tukang bohong" gumam mu seraya menarik nafas berat—ngomong ngomong sejak tadi di pertandingan Midorima dan temannya itu memperhatikan mu dengan tatapan aneh mereka masing masing. Oh ia hanya Kuroko yang tahu kalau kalian berdua berpacaran, entah mengapa Kagami melarang mu untuk mengatakan hubungan kalian kepada anggota club yang lain.

"Haah...sudah... mungkin beberapa minggu ini kau tidak di perbolehkan bermain basket..dulu..."

"Aku tidak mau..!"

"Jadi kau mau kaki mu benar benar lepas dari tempatnya haah! Dengar kan aku kalau kau mau terus bermain basket lagi! Basketball idiot"

"Ia ia.. sayang..." kau terlonjak saat perkataan yang langka keluar dari mulut seorang Kagami Taiga, mata mu mengejap beberapa kali terus menatap Kagami yang wajahnya sudah memerah, kau sangat yakin bahwa tadi Kagami juga tampa sadar mengatakan kata-kata langka barusan.

Sementara kalian sedang membisu di sana, tampa tahu ada dua orang lelaki yang berjalan kearah kalian berdua, bukan bermasud menggangu sih—memang kalau mau keluar lewat tempat itu.

"Haah.. pertandingan yang melelahkan ia kan Shin-chan...kita kalah, kau jangan menangis donk Shin-chan!" ucap –atau mungkin ejek—lelaki bersurai hitam yang tingginya rata-rata, kepada lelaki tinggi berkacamata di sebelahnya. Tentu kalian tahu siapa mereka berdua yap! Duo baka Tsundere dari shutoku, Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari. Pfftt..~

"Aku tidak pernah menangis bakao nanodayo!"

"Haah.. ia..ia..eh sepertinya aku mengenal mereka.." Takao termenung di bibir pintu saat melihat kau dan Kagami duduk berdua.

"Cih... ayo cepat.. Takao..! berhenti ke kepoan mu itu!" ketus Midorima yang sepertinya agak malas menanggapi pertanyaan ataupun ke-kepoan dari sahabat baiknya itu. Namun Takao tidak mau kalah ia menarik tangan Midorima, setelah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud tadi.

"Lihat baik baik siapa itu.. bukan kah itu Kagami dan manager Seirin mantan pacar mu..?" ucap Takao namun asal-asalan—entah sejak kapan kau dan Midorima berpacaran.

"Bukan mantan ! baka! Dia alumni SMP ku.. nodayo!"

"Oh.. aku salah ya.. ngomong ngomong tampaknya mereka berdua berpacaran... waahh.. masa masa SMA.." ucap Takao sambil melirik Midorima dengan tatapan mengejeknya, sontak membuat si penggemar oha asa no 1 itu merasa tak suka akan tatapan mata Takao yang mengatakan –bahkan-soal-cinta-kau-kalah-dari-Kagami-kasian—

"Apa..siapa yang kau tatap bakao.."

"Cih.. jelas saja.. kau Shin-chan.. ekhm biar ku jelaskan... Kagami..disana sudah pacaran.. kau.. apa yang kurang dari mu Shin-chan..? tinggi oke, pintar kau sangat pintar, rapi, kaya, kau punya segalanya apa lagi wajah mu tampan..ukh!—tapi... mana ada wanita yang mau dengan orang yang selalu membawa benda-benda aneh—oh ayolah..." beberapa benda tajam menusuk kepala Midorima dengan mengenaskannya, sungguh ocehan Takao yang fakta tersebut seperti menusuk hingga kedalam urat nadinnya. Aura-aura yandere versi seseorang pemegang gunting keramat mulai bermunculan disekitar Midorima.

"Teme—" geram Midorima seraya meremas kuat kepala Takao. Dan pertarungan bisik bisik pun dimulai, sedangkan kau dan Kagami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada kedua baka Tsundere yang telah menggelar perang mereka. Kau masih setia membagi kehangatan mu dengan Kagami.

"Dingin... hm..?" tanya lelaki berbadan tegap itu kau mengangguk lalu perlahan Kagami menarik mu untuk lebih membuat mu mendekat kepadanya, kau masih terdiam hanya mengikuti apa yang di katakan oleh Kagami, tangan besar sang linght Kuroko itu memeluk tubuh mungil mu dan menyembunyikan mu di jaket-nya. Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman, kau tersenyum sambil menatap Kagami—lelaki itu juga ikut tersenyum dan entah mengapa... mata kalian tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan masing masing, seakan mengisaratkan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mata Kagami menyipit lalu perlahan ia menundukan badannya agar bisa menyamai tinggi mu, tentu saja itu membuat kau tersentak namun entah mengapa kau hanya mengikutinya saat perlahan tangan besar Kagami mengangkat dagu mu perlahan dan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir mu, kecupan yang sangat lembut dan sangat pas untuk ciuman pertama, ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama namun kau merasa puas dengan ciuman lebut dan hangat dari lelaki yang kau cintai itu.

"Hm.. kecupan ringan untuk ciuman pertama pacar ku yang cantik.." bisik Kagami sambil memegangi bibir mu, wajah mu memerah , lalu dengan pelan kau memukul dada Kagami—itu cukup membuat Kagami sedikit meringis, lalu kalian berdua tertawa—tampa tahu kalau...

"OH my god..." desis Midorima tidak sadar bahwa kacamata yang ia gunakan sudah merosot hampir keujung hidungnya, pemandangan yang ia lihat membuat Midorima mau menangis dan melempari Kagami dengan beberapa tomat busuk, entah apa alasannya.

"Kami-sama... mereka berciuman.." Takao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan segala teriakan dan ocehan yang akan keluar, tak lupa wajahanya yang sudah merah, Midorima juga begitu. Mereka semakin ingin berteriak saat kau tiba tiba pindah posisi ke samping Kagami seraya menarik wajah sang ace dari Seirin itu.

"Jangan bilang kau su—"

"Belum...juga.. hehe.." tawa garing Kagami membahana, namun tertawa itu tak bertahan lama, karena Kagami yangsung duduk berhadapan dengan mu dan langsung menarik tubuh mu hingga tak ada jarak di antara kalian lagi—mata mu membulat sempurna saat sang ace Seirin melakukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan itu, ia kembali mengakat kepala mu dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mu, hingga bibir kalian bertemu, ciuman lembut itu terulang lagi, namun dengan jumblah kecupan yang berlebihan, bibir Kagami yang lemut dan suara deru nafas mu menjadi sensasi tersendiri yang kau rasakan, namun kau belum berani untuk membalas ciuman itu—mungkin Kagami tahu dan lelaki itu langsung memperdalam ciumannya, kau bisa merakasan kalau lidah Kagami sudah menjilati bibir bagian bawah mu, rasanya basah dan aneh namun kau menyukainnya—mungkin, terdengar dari desahan pelan mu, dan mulai mengalungkan tangan mu dileher Kagami, [Midorima dan Takao. Menahan teriakannya Kuroko sibuk memotret _ tunggu sejak kapan? Ada Kuroko..?] perlahan kau membuka mulut mu dan langsung disambut dengan benda basah kenyal masuk kedalam rongga mulut mu yang kau yakin itu adalah lidah Kagami reflek membuat mu meremas untayan merah Kagami, rasanya benar-benar memabukkan, saat lidah itu bermain liar di rongga mulut mu, dan sebuah desahan—yang sukses membuat Midorima dan Takao terlonjak— keluar secara spontan dari mulut mu.

"Ughhmm..~" rasa manis seorang Kagami Taiga bisa kau rasakan hingga membuat kepala mu pusing dan juga kalian membutuhkan oksigen, kau memberontak dan mendorong kuat tubuh Kagami hingga tautan bibir kalian terputus, benang saliva memudar ketika jarak wajah kalian semakin jauh, kau mencengkram keras tsirt putih yang Kagami gunakan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Setelah nafas mu teratur kau langsung menatap tajam Kagami.

"Baka..! kau mau membuat ku mati..?"

"Tidak..tidak.. tapi itu menyengkan bukan—a! Kenapa kau memukul perut ku sakit! Tahu..!"

"Baka!.. aku malu..." ketus mu seraya membenamkan wajah mu didada bidang Kagami, menyembunyikan wajah mu yang sudah sangat memerah—Kagami hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil mu, sekedar untuk menghilangkan malu yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Kalian sibuk ber mesra mesra tampa tahu kalau Midorima dan Takao juga Kuroko sudah membatu di depan pintu, mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak disangka-sangka membuat kedua orang [minus Kuroko] itu tak bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka.

"Woa.. mereka sungguh berani..? sejak kapan mereka berpacaran...?" tanya Takao kepada banyangan di sebelahnya. Kuroko mematikan ponselnya lalu menatap Takao—yang sudah tahu kalau Kuroko ada di sebelahnya

"Baru beberapa minggu ini..."

"Oh... APA!? Woo! Berani juga mereka!"

"OI KUROKO SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI!" teriak Midorima dengan amat lebay dan sukses membuat kau dan Kagami menoleh kearah ketiga lelaki yang cengo setengah hidup(?) karena melihat kalian menatap mereka. Sebuah siku siku kesal tercetak di kening mu, sedangkan Kagami sudah mengeluarkan aura yandere versi dia sendiri.

"TE—ME! Sejak kapan kalian di situ!—eh!" Kagami ngamuk ngamuk namun dia terdiam dengan mulut ternganga sambil menatap Midorima "Midorima kau mimisan.." desis Kagami di selingi dengan feceplam—Takao menatap Midorima sambil Sweatdrop—Kuroko poker face—kau faceplam dan bergumam dalam hati "Mesum.." Midorima menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan, benar dia mimisan entah sejak kapan dia mengalaminya.

"Shin-chan.. ternyata kau..." Takao tak habis fikir seorang Midorima Shintarou yang katanya berfikiran jernih ternyata lebih mesum dari orang penyuka mai-chan itu [Aomine: Huaachhim!] ternyata orang orang benar "jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya"

"AKU TIDAK BERFIKIRAN APAPUN NANODAYO!"

"Midorima Kun mesum.."

"TIDAK!"

"Waahaa.! [name]-chan aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan Kagami... selamat selamat..! semoga langgeng ya..!" ucap Takao diselingi dengan kalian berdua berjabat tangan (Takao yang menarik tangan mu) beberapa siku siku kesal muncul di kening mu—bisa bisanya orang itu menyelamati mu setelah dia melihat adegan memalukan barusan. Dengan senyuman, kau melepaskan jabatan tangan mu dan Takao lalu...

#BRUKKK!#

Dan setelah itu Midorima dan Takao pulang ke rumahnya dengan kepala benjol dan jejak telapak sepatu dipipi mereka—Kuroko? Entah lah anak itu sudah hilang entah kemana—membuat para pemain Shutouku yang lain terdiam dengan wajah bertanya tanya, apa lagi wajah Miyaji yang sudah memerah menahan tawanya. Wajah Takao dan Midorima benar benar mengelikan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia kan menendang wajah ku..ukh..!"

"Ini menyakitkan nanodayo..."

Pfftthahahahahahaha! , kalian tambah tampan buahahaha..!"

* * *

"**Demi apapun... kau benar benar menendang wajah kedua orang itu [name..]"**

"**Mereka memang harus di berikan pelajaran.. seenaknya saja mengintip!..huh.. dan setelah itu hubungan kita terbongkar hingga Akashi pun tahu... oh yaampun dan saat Himuro tahu rasanya aku ingin tertawa sepanjang hari.. kalian seperti pasangan.. kekasih.."**

"**Cih!... dia cereweet! Dan aku hampir membunuh Kasamatsu saat itu...!"**

"**Kau cemburu.?"**

"**Ti-tidak!"**

"**Tsundere..."**

"**Tidaaakkkkkkkk!"**

* * *

"**What! Kagami Have a Girlfriend..?"**

Saat kau dan Kagami ketahuan berpacaran oleh... Senpai-tacchi, kiseki no sedai (minus Midorima)berserta Himuro...yang hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena saat itu kau dan Kagami sedang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter ok..***

**TBC~ Minnaaa! Atau END..? #DOR!**

* * *

**A/n : Ok! Jangan lakukan itu..! hentikan! Hentikan melemparkan hal hal aneh kepada miyaa! Hueee! TvT maap kalee.. cma bisa buat sampai disini.. soalnya udah kepanjangan banget sumpeh-_- ini masih panjang lo.. akan ada beberapa atau 1 chapter lagi.. hmm.. entah lah #mati.. miya suka banget ni nulisnya.. karena miya bener benar ingin pacaran sama si baKagami sumpeh-_- dia kece.. kwkwkwkw :,) #mimpi woi! ok.. miya harap kalian juga menyukainnya.. dan.. tolong berikan review kalian.. yang akan membuat miya semangat.. ne! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please~**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Eett sebelum masuk chapter 2 Miya mau bales review pembaca tercintah.. :*

**Yuuki-abcd** : sabar.. sabar.. -_-waks aku kira hanya aku yang naksir sama si baka ini #lalumati# .. saya sengaja walau terkesan OOC tapi, Miya yakin kok Kagami itu orang-nya romantis abis ..!walau mukanya ngga meyakinkan #Ditendang# dan karna jarang makanya Miya buat supaya tidak terlalu mainstream-_- #boboan# Yaakk! Makasih untuk dukungannya yuuki-chan :* **Thx for Review and Read^^b—xoxo **

**Anonim baek baek** : Sip.. semoga suka sama cerita di chapter ini ^^ **Thx for Review and Read^^b—xoxo**

**Sabaku No 'Ruki-Chan** : Si baKagami memang ganteng kok Ruki-chan.. makannya ruki-chan jadi suka sama dia #halah..# **Thx for Review and Read^^b—xoxo **

**DheKyu** : sip.. makasih udah baca.. Dhe-chan..^^ semoga suka sama Chapter ini~ **Thx for Review and Read^^b—xoxo **

**Kisafuuma** : kwkwkw.. yang antimainstream itu menurut Miya yang pailng menarik, soalnya beda dari yang lalin, dari pada itu itu mulu kan bosan.. kwkwkw ^^yosh **Thx for Review and Read^^b—xoxo **

**Kumada Chiyu** : =_= kenapa ngga suka sama si Midorin yang imut imut #hueek# kuma-chan..? suruh aja si midori cukur bulu mata bawahnya-_-"#laluterkenabolabasket# kwkwk ini sudah di lanjutin kok kuma-chan.. makasih udah mau nungguin fict abal bal ini.. semoga suka sama cerita yang ini.. **Thx for Review and Read^^b—xoxo**

Oke untuk semuanya .. makasih banget yang udah Review fict ini.. Keep Review and Happy Reading~~^^

**Remember My—First**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Chapter : 2**

* * *

"**Demi apapun... kau benar benar menendang wajah kedua orang itu [Name..]"**

"**Mereka memang harus di berikan pelajaran.. seenaknya saja mengintip!..huh.. dan setelah itu hubungan kita terbongkar hingga Akashi pun tahu... oh ya ampun dan saat Himuro tahu rasanya aku ingin tertawa sepanjang hari..dia lebih terlihat seperti ibu mu ketimbang kakak..."**

"**Cih!... dia cereweet! Dan aku hampir membunuh Kasamatsu saat itu...!"**

"**Kau cemburu.?"**

"**Ti-tidak!"**

"**Tsundere..."**

"**Tidaaakkkkkkkk!"**

"**What! Kagami Have a Girlfriend..?"**

* * *

Saat kau dan Kagami ketahuan berpacaran oleh... Senpai-tacchi, Kiseki No Sedai (minus Midorima)berserta Himuro...yang hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena saat itu kau dan Kagami sedang...baik lah kita ikuti saja ceritanya.

Saat itu tengah hari dan kau sedang duduk bermenung sambil memainkan bola basket dengan kaki mu, sesekali kau melihat Kagami yang sedang sibuk bermain basket sendiri di lapangan, walaupun hari sepanas ini sang kekasih terus mendriblle bola itu dan mencoba memasukannya kedalam ring, sudah menjadi rutinitas mu untuk menemani sang kekasih latihan solo pada hari minggu, namun itu juga membuat mu cukup bosan, hanya melihat itu-itu saja, namun demi orang bodoh ini kau melakukannya, perlahan kau teguk _calpis_ asam yang sejak tadi terletak disebelah mu, cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaga. Lalu fokus kembali melihat Kagami yang sedang mendribble bola lalu dia berlari cepat dan meloncat sangat tinggi dan melakukan dunk, itu adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan—menurut mu, walau kau sudah melihat hal itu berkali kali. Kau hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum—sampai Kagami mengehentikan aktifitasnya, perlahan ia berjalan dan menggapai minuman yang kau sodorkan, kalian duduk berdampingan di bangku dipinggir lapangan, tangan basah Kagami menggengam tangan mungil mu sementara ia terus meneguk air. Kau hanya sweatdropped saat melihat betapa terburu burunya Kagami meneguk minumannya.

"Sehaus itu kah..?"

"Hm... ya begitu lah..."

"Oh ia ajari aku dunk!"

"Haah..?"

Pernyataan mu membuat alis cabang Kagami terangkat sebelah, ia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi mu, untuk sekedar mengetahui apakah kau deman atau terkena penyakit aneh mendadak, tentu saja membuat Kagami terkejut, sejak kapan kau yang tidak pernah bermain basket minta diajari cara dunk, namun sepertinya kau tidak senang akan hal itu dengan cepat kau menyingkirkan tangan Kagami dan beranjak berdiri dengam bola basket di tangan kanan mu.

"Oi.. Kagami Taiga.. aku menantang mu One on One..!" ketus mu sambil menyodorkan bola basket itu dengan angkuhnya, tampak sebuah seringai di bibir Kagami dan dengan santainya lelaki itu berjalan dan menunduk untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi badan mu.

"Kalau kau kalah.. aku mau hadiah ya.."

"Haah!? Hadiah..?"

"Ia..hadiah, aku mau sebuah ciuman..oke.." ucap Kagami dengan penuh penekanan, kau tersenyum licik lalu memukul pelan lengan kekar Kagami

"Baik lah..."

Sekarang kau dan Kagami berada di tengah lapangan dengan kau yang terus mendribble bola itu di tangannmu, sebenarnya kau sangat takut sekarang, mata itu menatap mu tajam dan sangat serius, dan ini juga baru pertama kalinya kau melihat ekspresi Kagami saat bermaian basket sedekat ini, namun dengan seluruh keberanian kau mencoba melewati Kagami namun belum sempat kau melangkah lebih jauh dengan santainya Kagami merebut bola itu dan berlari menuju ring basket lalu melakukan dunk, baik lah kalah sebelum berjuang itu lah yang kau lakukan tadi, betapa bodohnya kau mengancam Kagami dengan gaya mu yang aneh itu.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana..?.. perlu 1000 tahun kau bisa mengalahkan ku.. sayang.."

"Cih!... aku tidak mau tau..! ajari aku dunk!"

Kagami menghala nafasnya berat dan melemparkan bola basket itu kearah mu, semantara kalian akan belajar dunk, dari kejauhan tampak dua orang lelaki dengan pakaian sekolahnya sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket, lelaki bersurai kuning itu tak henti hentinya berceloteh sedangkan lelaki pen—kurang tinggi disangmpingnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mencoba mencerna pembicaraan yang mulai taknyambung itu.

"Neee... Kasamatsu senpai.. ayo kita one on one.. didekat sini ada lapangan basket lo...ssu!" ajak lelaki bersurai kuning yang pasti kalian tahu namanya—yap Kise Ryota, sedangkan lelaki bersurai hitam—Kasamatsu Yukio—itu hanya mengangguk malas meladeni sang ace Kaijou itu. Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang dimaksud, namun setiba disana Kise dan Kasamatsu hanya membatu melihat kau dan Kagami sedang sibuk bermain. Entah mengapa Kise dan Kasamatsu yang tadinya ingin one on one—ingat jangan pernah menambahkan tanda kutip disana!—sepertinya mengurungkan rencana mereka dan sekarang keduanya malah termenung melihat kalian dengan mulut ternganga.

"Ajariii akuu!"

"Haah.. sudah berapa kali.. melompat saja tidak bisa.. bagaimana mau dunk..!" kesal Kagami sambil menggacak ngacak rambut mu gemas, kau hanya cemberut dan menyingkirkan tangan besar Kagami, lalu menendang pelan kaki Kagami—yah cukup lah untuk membuat Kagami berteriak kesakitan.

"Ring itu terlalu tinggi tahu!..aku ini tidak tinggi seperti mu!" ketus mu sambil melipat kedua tangan mu di dada, melihat kau mulai tidak bersemangant, entah mengapa otak Kagami yang biasanya tersendat entah oleh apa, sekarang berjalan—sebuah ide muncul secara tiba-tiba diotak Kagami.

"[Name] kau bisa berlari sambil mendribble bola.. lalu loncat... aku akan membantu mu..." jelas Kagami dengan senyuman terpampang dibibirnya, alis mu bertaut akan ide yang aneh dari Kagami—namun kau mengikuti semua intruksi yang dikatakan Kagami—dengan cepat kau mendribble bola itu dan berlari menuju kearah ring, dan melompat dengan seluruh kekuatan mu, sepetinya walau sekuat apapaun kau melompat tidak akan bisa menggapai—tunggu-kenapa rasanya tubuh mu melayang dan untuk pertama kalinya kau menggapai ring itu dan melakukan dunk! Kenaapa bisa—tentu bisa jelas terlihat kalau Kagami menggendong mu barusan, namun dengan absurdnya dia meninggalkan mu yang bergelantungan di ring basket—ayo lah itu sungguh tidak lucu!, itu lucu untuk Kise dan Kasamatsu yang sudah hampir mati karna menahan tertawa.

"Aku bisa... aku bisa .. eekhhh! Kagami! Tu-turunkan akuuuuuu hueeee Kagami no bakaa!"

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya..?"

"Kagami..!" sial tangan mu tidak bisa menggengam ring itu lebih lama lagi.

"Panggil nama ku...[Name]"

"Kagami!" rasanya memang tidak bisa—sudah terbanyang kalau kau akan jatuh dari ring yang lumayan tinggi tersebut.

"Ku bilang panggil—"

"Taigaaaaaaaa!" sudah tak bisa—tangan mu yang memang sudah licin terlepas dari besi ring itu, dan kau jatuh—di pelukan Kagami, seorang Kagami Taiga dengan mudahnya menangkap mu seperti menangkap hamburger(?) yang jatuh dari langit, lalu perlahan ia menggendong mu untuk duduk di pundak lebarnya, kau belum sepenuhnya sadar walau tangan mu meremas kuat rambut merah Kagami.

"A..? aku masih hidup..?"

"Aku takkan membuat kekasih ku mati.. baka... bagaimana rasanya melakukan dunk.." tanya Kagami, ia menggengam erat lutut mu untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh mu, kau hanya mengelus untaian merah Kagami dan bergumam kecil sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaan Kagami, dalam keadaan seperti ini Kagami biasanya akan berjalan dan berputar putar keliling lapangan, sebenarnya kau sudah sering digendong Kagami seperti ini, tapi demi apapun itu tak biasa bagi kedua orang itu, mereka bersumpah akan memukul wajah Kagami nanti karna melihat ini mereka serasa dilecehkan secara tidak langsung oleh cahaya Kuroko itu, bagaimana bisa Kagami Taiga yang seperti itu mempunyai pacar secantik itu. Dan bagaimana bisa mereka berdua yang secara tampang jauh diatas Kagami bisa jomblo selamanya seperti ini—lalu Kise dan Kasamatsu merasa mereka payah. [dan author merasa tersungging]

"Oh ia ngomong ngomong .. hadiah ku mana.. aku kan sudah menang.."

"Hmm..." perlahan kau mengangkat kepala Kagami agar mendongkak keatas menghadap mu dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajah mu kepada wajah Kagami namun—kau urungkan niat mu itu karna, sepertinya tidak efektif jika berciuman dengan posisi seperti ini, membuat punggung mu sakit.

"Kenapa..?"

"Tidak sampai..." desis mu dengan agak kesal, Kagami hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mengangkat mu lalu menurunkan mu, sebenarnya tidak juga sih, sekarang kau masih dalam gendongan Kagami, lelaki tinggi itu menggendongmu seperti anak kecil, kau mengerutkan kening mu bingung apa yang Kagami perbuat—namun semua terjawab sudah sebab perlahan Kagami mendekatkan wajah mu , lalu ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya, reflek kau menutup mata mu dan mulai meremas bahu Kagami, sementara kedua orang disana menahan nafas mereka—kalian sudah berciuman ditengah lapangan itu, ciuman yang sangat kau rindukan karna semenjak kekalah Seirin dengan touou kalian jadi jarang bertemu, err rasanya sudah lama tidak berciuman, kau hanya menikmati setiap kecapan dan manisnya bibir Kagami, tampa tahu Kise sudah bersujud sambil memukul-mukul tanah tidak kuat menerima kenyataan akan dirinya yang masih joblo, sedangkan Kasamatsu wajahnya sudah memerah demi apapun, dia juga tidak kuat melihat hal itu. Kalian melepaskan tautan bibir karna mulai kehabisan nafas, dan tampa menunggu persetujuan mu Kagami mengngkat mu lagi dan mendudukan mu di punggunya seperti tadi, ia berjalan mengambil tas dan bola basket lalu meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Pegangan.. ya[Name]... kita akan pulang"

"Hai..."

"Oh ia mulai sekarang panggil Taiga ya.."

"Hai..." hanya kata itu yang bisa kau katakan, rasanya kadar malu mu sudah diatas rata-rata, bisa terlihat dari wajah mu yang sudah benar-benar merah, namun sepertinya Kagami juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan dengan hening Kagami mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati dua orang yang Kagami bersumpah ingin sekali memukul mereka sekarang karna menujukan wajah yang sangat absurd itu. Tunggu dulu—baik lah untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka ketahuan alias kepergok sedang ciuman, oleh anak Kiseki No Sedai!

"KALIAAN! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISINIII!" teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk kedua orang itu, Kise mewek(?) seketika, ia bangkit dan membalas dengan terikan yang lebih keras"KAU YANG SEJAK KAPAN PUNYA PACAR SSU!aku tidak terima suu! Tidak terimaa hueeee Kasamatsu senpaiiiiii!" Kise berteriak sambil memeluk sang kapten cebol itu, memuat kau dan Kagami sweatdropped mendadak, ada apa dengan sang copycat Kiseki No Sedai ini, dia semakin seperti orang gila. Tunggu bukankah itu Kasamatsu Yukio lelaki yang sangat kau idolakan, dengan cepat kau mengintruksikan Kagami untuk menurun kan mu, tahu akan hal itu Kagami langsung berjongkok lalu kau turun dari punggunya. Kise yang melihat sosok mu lansung terkaget- kaget.

"Eh... kau[Name]cchi! Ti-tidakkkkk! Kenapa kau mau sama si alis cabang itu!"

"Kise temee!"

Namun kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan dua lelaki tinggi yang sedang bertengkar, dengan gaya ala fansgirl kau langsung berlari kearah Kasamatsu dan langsung memeluk lelaki bersurai hitam itu membuat Kise dan Kagami yang melihat berhenti bertengkar.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Aku penggemar mu... !" teriak mu histeris sambil terus memeluk tubuh Kasamatsu, sedangkan siempunya yang memang tidak biasa berhubungan ataupun di peluk oleh wanita hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah, dan mungkin saja arwahnya sudah keluar dari raga, melihat hal itu dengan beberapa siku siku di kening Kagami langsung menarik tangan mu dengan kasar dan merangkul mu dipelukannya, menatap tajam Kasamatsu dan Kise.

"**Die.!"** Satu kata yang membuat Kise dan Kasamatsu(yang sudah sadar) merinding seketika, kau yang melihat prilaku Kagami yang sudah melewati batas langsung mengijak kaki sang kekasih lalu melepaskan rangkulan Kagami.

"Apa yang kau katakan Taiga! Aku kan hanya sekedar fans dengan Kasamatsu!"

"Cih! Ayo pergi...!" Kagami dengan cepat menarik tangan mu dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang masih cengo di tempat. Lalu

#Bruuk!#

"Kyyaa Kasamatsu senpai! Jangan pingsan ssu!"

Langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa dan tangan mu yang digenggam kuat oleh Kagami, membuat mu sedikit tidak suka akan suasana ini, kenapa tiba tiba si macan itu menjadi overprotectif begini—oh...sekarang jawabannya kau tahu pasti...

"Kau cemburu ya..?" ucap mu dengan nada sedikit mengejek, Kagami menghentikan langkahnya, ia hanya diam dan melirik mu sekilas dengan semburat merah di pipinya, ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan berjalan namun ini dengan tempo yang lebih lambat dari tadi.

"Tenang saja.. Taiga.. aku itu tidak menyukai Kasamatsu.. aku hanya kagum kepadanya.. ingat kagum.."

"Tapi aku tidak suka.. kau dengan santainya memeluknya! Aku tidak sukaa!"

"Ekehm.. cemburu..."

" A-aku tidak.! cembu—" Kagami tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya karna kau tadi tiba tiba mencium pipi Kagami singkat namun, sukses membuat sang ace tim basket Seirin itu tercengang dengan wajah memerah, tampa mempedulikan hal itu kau meraih tangan Kagami dan menggengam tangan itu erat.

"Tenang—lah aku hanya menyukai Taiga kok..."

"Ekhm... a-aku tahu... a-aku"

"Tsundere..."

"Err... jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain lagi ya..."

"Hm...ia ia.. Tuan.."

* * *

*Next Day*

Hari yang lumayan cerah untuk sekedar berjalan jalan mengelilingi sekolah, namun bukan itu yang kau lakukan sekarang, bisa dibilang kau sedang mencari seseorang yang sekarang entah dimana keberadaanya, perlahan kau melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah, disini tidak terlalu ramai alias sepi karena memang sudah lewat jam pulang, kau menghela nafas berat saat mendapati seseorang yang sejak tadi kau cari-cari, tersenyata dia disini—seharusnya kau tahu itu. Perlahan kau mulai mendekati lelaki bersurai merah itu dan mengguncung tubuh besarnya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Ayo bangun...baka.. senpai yang lain mencari mu..." tutur mu dengan nada sedikit kesal, namun yang diomeli hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dan meregangkan badanya, ia mengucek matanya dan mengejab beberapa kali melihat mu yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Hmm..? nande..?'

"Haah! Senpai yang lain sedang menunggu mu di lapangan! BakaTaiga!"

"Hmm..? aku masih ngantuk... tadi malam kurang tidur.. bukanya gara gara mu, kau terlalu lama menelfon ku hingga tengah malam.." ucap Kagami dengan nada mengejek, semburat merah muncul di pipi mu, Kagami benar—kalian berdua tadi malam menelfon hingga tengah malam, alasannya hanya satu, kau tidak bisa tidur dan itu disebabkan karna kau dirumah sendirian, mau menyuruh Kagami untuk datang apa yang dikatakan tetangga nantinya, membawa laki-laki ke rumah malam hari.

"I—itukan.. aakhh! Sudah lah, aku pergi, kalau Hyuga senpai datang dan memarahi mu aku tidak mau ta—" belum selesai kau mengatakan omelan mu, Kagami langsung menarik mu dan mendudukan mu dipangkuannya, tangan bersarnya memeluk tubuh mungil mu, sehingga seperti kau tenggelam oleh tubuh Kagami sekarang, kau rasa wajah mu mulai memerah dan jantung mu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Ta—Taiga..." gumam mu sambil sedikit memberontak, namun percuma saja Kagami memeluk mu sangat kuat.

"Hmm.. kau wangi sekali..[Name..] temani aku tidur siang ya..."

"Tapi—senpai.. yang lain—" ukh.. bagus sekarang lelaki itu sudah tidur, kau hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, dan mencoba bertahan didalam dekapan Kagami, namun dengan suasana seperti ini rasanya kau juga sedikit mengantuk, bukan sepertinya mata mu memang tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan.

Sementara itu...

"Mana si baKagami ituuuuuu!" teriak Hyuga menggema keseluruh lapangan.

"Bukannya [Name]chan tadi pergi mencarinya...? ia kan Kuroko" tanya Izuki matanya menatap Kuroko yang sedang meneguk minumannya membuat sang bayangan tersedak(?) Kuroko hanya menggaguk, wajahnya tampak risau, kalau seandainya para senpai mencari Kagami—dan demi appapun kau sejak tadi belum kembali, sebuah fikiran aneh meloncat loncat di otak Kuroko—penuh dengan kata "jangan-jangan" dan salah satunya "jangan-jangan mereka bermesra mesraan lagi"

"[Name]chan..? oh ia ngomong ngomong mereka bedua sangat akrab ya..." sambung Kiyoshi dengan wajah bingungnya namun dia tersentak sesaat "Tunggu! Kemarin saat pulang sekolah—aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari maji burger.—"

"Apa salahnya..?" potong Koganei, karna melihat wajah Kiyoshi yang menggambarkan kalau terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kagami.

"Aih.. aku belum selesai.. mereka berdua bergandengan tangan..."sambung Kiyoshi dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, Kuroko tersentak, Hyuga menjatuhkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya, dan yang lainya hanya melongo dengan mulut ternganga, atas pernyataan Kiyoshi barusan, yang benar saja "Kagami Taiga" bergandengan dengan wanita—ini pasti kiamat! Kiamat!.

"Yo kita cari..si baKagami itu!" teriak Hyuga seraya berjala keluar gym, Kagami dalam masalah besar kalau para senpai tahu, lebih baik dia (baca: Kuroko) pergi memberi tahu si baKagami itu-namun sebelum Kuroko menggunakan misdirectionnya Hyuga sudah memperingatkan"Dan kau Kuroko kalau kau berani melarikan diri—kau tidak boleh ikut pertandingan lagi!" Kuroko membatu, ia hanya diam dengan wajah pasrah sambil terus berjalan mengikuti para senpai. Kuroko menjadi korban disini permisa.

Dan sekarang ke 5 orang itu sedang berjalan di kolidor sekolah yang sepi, tentu saja karna semua murid sudah pulang sejak tadi, Kuroko bersumpah ingin sekali menangis sekarang, bukan masalah kau dan Kagami ketahuan tapi jika itu terjadi Kuroko yang akan dimarahi kana menyimpan rahasia tampa sepengetahuan para senpai, namun bagaimana pun itu wajah Kuroko tetap sedatar triplek. Dan sekarang sampailah mereka di tangga atap sekolah, "demi majalah mai-chan milik Aomine-kun terkutuk lah kau wahai Furihata-kun telah menjukan keberadaan Kagami-kun"pekik Kuroko dalam hati jangan lupa ekspresi masih datar. Saat pintu itu terbuka para senpai yang sung berlari— saat melihat kaki Kagami yang terjulur

"Oii! BAKAGAMI KA—" Hyuga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, Kuroko ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, Kiyoshi tersneyum bodoh, Izuki langsung memotert momen itu, sama halnya dengan Koganei, dan mereka semua rasanya ingin berteriak sekarang, saat melihat posisi mu dan Kagami yang sedang tertidur dengan Kagami memeluk pinggang mu, merasa ada yang aneh perlahan Kagami membuka matanya lalu melirik kearah suara gaduh barusan. Perlu beberapa detik untuk otak seorang Kagami Taiga menyadari hal itu.

"SE-SENPAII!" teriak Kagami seraya bangkit membuat mu terjatuh dengan kepala membentur dinding, kau meringis sambil mengelus kepala mu.

"Aih...itte Oi BakaTaiga! Ap—senpai..." kau bersumpah ingin sekali pergi dari sini, tidak tahan dengan wajah para senpai yang terlihat mesum, kecuali Hyuga yang siap untuk mengomeli mereka kapan saja, kau menatap Kagami dengan tatapan memembunuh seakan berkata "ini salah mu Taiga..!" sedangkan Kagami hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Haah.. kalian ini!.. jelaskan sejak kapan.." tanya Hyuga dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Beberapa miggu sebelum melawan seiho.." gumam Kagami sambil menundukan kepalanya, Kiyoshi menghela nafas dan berjongkok, ia mengelus surai kalian berdua dengan sayang, lalu tersenyum manis seperti biasa

"Seharusnya.. kalian katakan kepada kami.. setelah itu.. toh kami tidak akan menertawakan mu kok.. jadi kau harus belajar terbuka terhadap orang lain... ya Kagami..? [Name]?"jelas Kiyoshi dengan nada yang lembut, kalian berdua mengangguk, seulas senyum disunggingkan oleh pendiri tim basket Seirin itu, ia berdiri lalu mengisaratkan Hyuga, Izuki, Kuroko dan Koganei serta Mitobe yang sejak tadi diam untuk meninggalkan tempat "Haah anak muda.. yosh! Kita kembali.."

"Ta—tapi..." sangkal sang kapten, namun Kiyoshi hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kalian berdua saling berpandangan dan tertawa lepas saat itu, sebuah tertawa yang memang sudah tidak bisa ditahan sejak tadi, bagaimana bisa kalian ketahuan disaaat yang tidak tepat, namun sudahlah itu kan sudah berlalu—nasi sudah menjadi bubur

"Pfftt..~ baka..." gummammu pelan, dan menatap Kagami yang hanya terdiam, seperti ada yang mengisaratkan perlahan Kagami menarik mu untuk lebih dekat lalu dengan lembut mengecup bibir mu , hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan bibir mungkin,namun kau menikmatinya, kalian melepaskan tautan bibir kalian lalu perlahan berjalan keluar menuju pintu tampa tahu..

"Ya Tuhan mereka beciumaan!"

"Ba-Ba-Ka-Kagamiiii! Eekhh mereka menuju sini ayo pergi!'

"Berhenti merekam Kuroko! Ayoo!"

"Tunggu senpai"

* * *

"**Haah.. saat itu akhirnya kita ketahuan ya... mereka senpai yang baik.. benar kan Taiga.. oh ia aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi...kau pernah bertemu mereka..?"**

"**Hhmm aku dengar Kiyoshi senpai sekarang di Amerika, kalau Hyuga senpai dia sudah menikah dengan Riko-senpai, dan sekarang mereka ada di kyoto, kalau Koganei-senpai Izuki-senpai, dan Mitobe senpai sih aku tidak tahu keberadaan mereka..."**

"**Ohh.. tapi saat upacara pernikahan mereka semua hadir kan.. aku ingat Hyuga-senpai menangis saat itu.."**

"**Ya.. begitu lah... mereka adalah orang orang yang ku sayangi..."**

"**Hah... kalau ingat masa-masa SMA aku jadi ingat tantang kencan pertama kita.."**

"**Yaya.. kau sukses membuat ku hampir mati karna dilempar gunting.."**

"**hahaha..kau berlebihan"**

* * *

**My First Date**

Angin sejuk dengan daun daun berguguran, kau menggosokan kedua tangan mu untuk sekedar mencari kehangatan, lalu perlahan ku melirik arloji mu yang ternyata sekarang menujukan pukul 11:00 pagi menjelang siang, padahal matahari sudah menampakkan wajahnya namun angin sejuk terus menembus pori-pori tubuh mu—yap awal musim gugur yang terlihat seperti biasanya, namun sepertinya tidak begitu karna lelaki itu ada berasama mu sekarang, lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju kemari tu—tunggu apa yang dibawakanya..? kau mengejabkan mata mu beberapa kali saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan lelaki tinggi itu. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana cuaca saat ini dia malah membelikan mu..

"Ice Cream! Apa yang kau pikirkan Taiga...?" teriak mu sambil menepuk kening mu, apa yang difikirkan lelaki itu sehingga memebelikan mu ice cream di hari pertama musim gugur?apakah dia hanya berfikir tentang basket sehingga menjadi separah ini, kau menatap datar Kagami Taiga—sang lelaki yang sekarang sedang menyodorkan ice cream itu kepada mu.

"Hehehe.. karna [Name] tidak suka yang pahit, jadi aku membelikan ini saja.."

"Tapi tidak harus ice cream kan Taiga.. haah.. kemarikan.." perlahan kau menggapai ice cream itu lalu Kagami duduk disebelah mu sambil menyeruput cofe hangatnya sedangkan kau mulai memakan ice cream dingin mu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya tidak dingin mungkin karena kau sangat menikmati bersama orang ini, membuat mu merasa hangat, dengan sangat tenangnya kau memakan ice cream itu, malah membuat Kagami melongo, takjub oleh mu yang dengan lahapnya menyantap ice cream itu. Dengan cuaca sedingin ini

"Oh ia... Taiga—kapan si Himuro itu datang..? lama sekali.." ketus mu seraya menjilati bibir mu yang penuh dengan ice cream, Kagami hanya diam dengan pandangan fokus kepada mu sibuk menjilati tangan serta bibir mu, merasa kalau kekasih mu itu bermenung dengan cepat kau langsung melambaikan tangan mu ke wajahnya, membuat sang ace tim basket Seirin itu tersentak, ia melihat ponselnya dengan cepat seolah olah dia tak melihat mu.

"E...eee...mungkin sebentar lagi...hehe.."

"Hmm.. memang kenapa kau memanggilnya saat kita berkencan..?"

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan mu..."

"Kau menceritakan tentang ku kepadanya..?" alis mu naik, sambail menatap Kagami yang hanya mengangguk, dengan mata masih terfokuskan kepada mu, tampa mepedulikan hal itu kau hanya terus memakan ice cream sampai pada Kagami yang dengan santainya menjilati ice cream mu, tangan kekarnya menggengam pergelangan tangan mu agar menggengam ice cream itu dengan erat, kau menggembungkan pipi Kagami malah semakin lahap menyantap benda dingin itu hingga tersisa sedikit untuk mu.

"Enak ya ternyata... heiheii kenapa cemberut..?"

" Kau menyisakannya, seperti menyisakan untuk kucing!" ketus mu seraya memukul pelan lengan kekar Kagami, namun yang ditegur hanya tertawa garing lalu mengambil sisia ice cream itu dan melahapnya—habis lah sudah.

"Ta-Taigaa bakaaa! Aku kan masih mau..."

"Tapi sudah habis.. tadi kan kau yang hoiii..." Kagami tersentak saat tiba tiba kau mencubit pipi Kagami dengan gemas dan mencoba memumka mulut sang ace Seirin itu,membuat si empunya mengerang, karna ayolah bagi Kagami itu bukanlah sekedar cubitan tapi berasa di tusuk tusuk benda tajam. "Ayoo kembalikan dasar pencuri..." ketus mu sambil terus mencubit pipi Kagami.

"Itte..~~!"

"Kembalikanpphhh..~" sontak mata mu membulat saat tiba tiba saja Kagami melumat bibir mu, sial demi apapun tidak bisanya Kagami berani di tempat umum seperti ini, dan ciuman ini lebih terasa agak sedikit kasar karna Kagami benar benar mencoba mengecap dalam dalam rongga mulut mu, saliva yang saling bertukar dan ciuman ini rasanya sungguh manis, yah mungkin karna pengaruh ice cream yang baru kalian makan tadi, rasa manis vanila yang memabukan membuat kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk lebih menikmati ciuman itu, lebih dekat dan dekat—itu lah yang kau lakukan, meremas kuat untaian merah Kagami—sampai...

"KALIAN!"

"Ouch!"

"Ehhh!"

Kagami menjulurkan lidahnya yang tampak tergores di sana, kau menutup mulut mu karena saliva sudah mengalir di ujung bibir mu, kalian berdua menatap kesal kepada seseorang yang seenaknya dengan bringasnya memisahkan tautan bibir kalian, membuat kau menggigit lidah sang kekasih karna terkejut, sedangkan si pelaku sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang di depan kalian, lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi mata kananya.

"Hi-Himuro-kun..." jawab mu agak terbata bata, namun Kagami tidak menghiraukan wajah mu yang sudah memerah karena ternyata lelaki ini lah yang sudah memisahkan tautan bibir kalian tadi, sedangkan lelaki itu(baca : Kagami) sibuk ber aduh aduh ria karna lidahnya yang terluka, Himuro hanya bisa menggelelng pasrah melihat tingkah dari adik angkatnya itu.

"Taiga-Taiga... bisakah kau membedakan disini dan Amerika..?"

"Eehh kau Tatsuya..! teme! Lidah ku sakit tahu!"

"Sudah ku bilang Taiga! Jangan samakan di Jepang dan Amerika..! kalau disana mereka sudah biasa dengan yang kalian lakukan barusan, di sini hal itu adalah hal yang tidak biasaa! Kalian tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi banyak yang memperhatikan kalian! Dan setidaknya kalian bisa melakukan itu jangan di tempat umum dasar!" omelan Himuro sepanjang tembok cina, membuat kau agak terkekeh—apa lagi ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Pprrfftt..~!"

"Na—nani..?"

"Hah, aku tidak tahu kalau Taiga mempunyai saudara seperti kau Himuro Tatsuya..salam kenal..Watashi [Name]-desu.." ucap mu seraya menyodorkan tangan mu, mengerti apa yang kau maksud shooter dari yosen itu langsung menjabat tangan mu—Ia tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan kau bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Membuat Kagami melongo seketika.

"HAAA! TATSUYA! BLUSHING!? SO AMAZING!"

"SHUT UP! Taiga !"

"Sudahh lah... kalian.. oh ia Himuro—" belum selelasai kau melanjutkan perkataan mu Himuro memotong kata itu"Panggil aku Tatsuya saja..." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang hangat, kau mengangguk "Hmmm Tatsuya-kun.. kau sendiri..?" tanya mu namun belum sempat sang lawan bicara menjawab pertanyaan mu, seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai ungu berlari kearah kalian bertiga, senyuman mu terkembang saat melihat sang lelaki itu.

"Muro-chinn!...eehh"

"Atsushi...?"

"Haah..[Name]-chin..? lama tidak bertemu.. [Name]-chin, kau semakin cantik saja.." ucap lelaki bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya, ia mengelus surai mu dengan sayang, memang sudah lama kau tidak bertemu dengan lelaki besar yang kekanakan itu—kau sepertinya sedikit merindukannya.

"Kalian saling kenal..?" tanya Himuro.

"Hmm begitu lah, kami lumayan akrab saat di SMP dulu.." jelas mu, Kagami dan Himuro mengangguk mengerti, lalu sekarang kalian hanya mengobrol ngobrol ringan yah walaupun Kagami sering sekali marah marah karna cemburu atas perlakuan mu kepada Murasakibara, tapi ayolah itu hanya sekedar menyuapinya makanan dan hal itu malah membuat kekasih mu itu marah marah tidak jelas, namun orang yang dimarahi sepertinya masa bodoh, yang terpenting dia bisa makan. Kagami seperti tidak tahu sifat Murasakibara saja—dia memang tidak tahu.

"[Name]-chin suapi aku...aaa..." Murasakibara memubuka mulutnya dan kau langsung menyuapinya pocky membuat Kagami sudah ber twitch twitch ria, dengan kasar Kagami langsung duduk di depan Murasakibara lalu membuka mulutnya juga, mengisaratkan mu untuk menyuapinya juga, dengan wajah kacau kau menyuapi Kagami pocky, Murasakibara yang tidak terima langsung mendorong Kagami sehingga jatuh tersungkur dari bangku taman—Himuro sweatdropped.

"TEMEE! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kaga-chin yang mulai dulu..."

"Awass kauuu!"

Lalu terjadilah kejar kejaran antara si dua baka, kau hanya bisa menepuk kening mu kesal akan prilaku kedua lelaki tinggi itu, Himuro tetap pada sweatdropp-nya. Namun kau tersentak saat merasakan ponsel mu bergetar, tanda penggilan masuk, perlahan kau merogoh tas kecil mu lalu menekan tombol hijau yanga da disana—sepertinya ada hal yang penting karna yang menelfon mu adalah sang ibu.

"Nee...Kaa-san.. aku sedang ditaman kota... hmmm baik lah... aku akan kesana, hai' Kaa-san..jaa.." kau memasukan ponsel itu kedalam tas kecil mu, dan mulai beranjak berdiri, yang membuat Himuro menatap mu dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana.?[Name]?"

"Hmm ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan jadi aku pamit dulu ya.. Tatsuya-kun.. boleh aku bwa bakaTaiga itu...?" tanya mu dengan senyum yandere, Himuro mengangguk cepat, kau membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Kagami untuk mengikuti mu, dengan wajah bingung sang ace Seirin itu menuruti mu, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Himuro yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pula.

"[Name]? Kita mau kemana..?"

"Kita ke kyoto.. ayo..."

"Mau apa ke kyoto.."

"Melihat keadaan Sepupu ku..."

Mendengar jawaban terkahir mu, Kagami hanya diam dan menuruti mu, tak lupa tangan kalian yang terus bergandengan tangan, dan berjalan menuju ke stasiun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, untung lah kereta ke kyoto belum berangkat dan tidak terlalu ramai, bukan kah itu hal yang baik. Sekarang kau dan Kagami sudah berada di dalam kereta itu, sambil menunggu keretanya berangkat Kagami sibuk memakan cemilan yang diberikan (Baca : dengan paksaaan) oleh Murasakibara tadi, sedangkan kau hanya duduk dengan diam.

"_Perhatian para pengunjung—kereta akan berangkat 1 menit lagi—" _ Pengumuman dari petugas, membuat mu tersenyum, yah karna jujur sudah lama kau tidak menjengung a.k.a melihat spupu mu itu, jauh di lubuk hati mu kau sangat merindukannya, dan adanya Kagami pasti akan membuat susasana di rumah itu akan lebih ramai—ya itu pasti.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum...?"

"Iee.. aku hanya ingin cepat cepat sampai..." ucap mu dengan senyum, Kagami hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menggengam tangan kecil mu, sepertinya keretanya akan berangkat—kalian berdua terkejut saat ada dua orang lelaki dengan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Kagami, merasa tergangu Kagami yang ingin menegur sang lelaki namun malah terdiam melihat siapa sang lelaki itu

"Hahh.. hampir saja kita ketinggalan kereta! Ini gara-gara kau lambat Ryo!" teriak lelaki bersurai dark blue dengan kulit tan, kepada lelaki mungil bersurai coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Su-sumimasen! Sumimasen sumimasenn!"

"Sudah cukup!" teriak lelaki itu kesal, merasa di perhatikan dia langsung menoleh kesebelah dan sekarang acara tatap menatap pun berlangsung, Kagami dengan empat siku siku bertengger di keningnya dan lelaki itu dengan faceplamnya, kau yang penasaran langsung menoleh dan miringkan badan mu agar bisa melihat sang lelaki.

"AHOMINE!"

"BAKAGAMI!"

Teriak mereka serempak, membuat beberapa penumpang disana menoleh kearah mereka berdua, kau berusaha menahan kekehan mu, dua monster bertemu dengan tidak elitnya di tempat seperti ini, aura aura aneh menyebar ke dalam kereta itu, kedua lelaki tinggi tersebut membuang muka masing masing sambil menggembungkan pipi mereka—"seperti anak kecil saja" ucap mu dalam hati.

"Lama tidak jumpa—Daiki-kun..." sapa mu dengan nada yang ramah, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh, tampak wajahnya sangat terkejut saat melihat kau duduk disana, ia berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Kagami, bahkan telunjuknya menyentuh hidung Kagami.

"Ka-kau [Name] kenapa! Kau dengan baKagami itu!"

"Singkirkan tangan mu aho!" teriak Kagami seraya menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari depan wajahnya, perlahan Aomine membungkukkan badanya dan menyipitkan matanya, ia menatap bergantian kau dan Kagami, dan sebuah kesimpulan muncul di otaknya secara tiba-tiba membuat wajah Aomine yang tadinya menyeramkan kini lebih terlihat mengerikan (halah)

"Jangan bilang kalian...?"

"Ia..." jawab mu singkat.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Aomine mengguncang guncang brutal tubuh Kagami, membuat siempunya merasa pusing apalagi mereka ada didalam kereta sekarang, demi apapun Aomine terlihat mirip Kise sekarang—maksudnya terlampau berlebihan mendengar atau mengetahui kalian sedang berpacaran, apakah seajaib itu kalau seorang Kagami Taiga mempunya pacar, makannya jangan melihat orang dari sampulnya.

"Aomine-san hentikan..Kagami-san hampir mati..." segah lelaki bersurai coklat yang ada di sebelah Kagami, dia lebih terlihat seperti wanita kentimbang lelaki, apa lagi cara duduknya yang seperti itu, kau tahu bahwa dia adalah shooter dari touou gakuen—Sakurai Ryo—si jamur peminta maaf. Kau tersenyum kepada Sakurai, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dengan wajah memerah, ia tersenyum sebagai balasan sapaan mu tadi. Melihat hal itu Kagami langsung menatap tajam kepada Sakurai.

"Su-Sumimasen!"

"Haah! Kau apaan sih Taiga! Dia hanya menyapa ku kok! Urusi saja Aomine itu.." ucap mu dengan santai, Kagami langsung bergeser beberapa centi dari Aomine, lalu hening~

Lumayan lama rasanya kau di dalam kereta ini, membuat mu sudah berlabuh kedalam mimpi, bukan hanya kau bahkan Kagami yang mungkin sudah lelah berceloteh tak mutu dengan Aomine pun sudah tertidur di seblah mu, kalian berdua saling meminjamkan bahu masing masing, terlihat imut dengan wajah tidur kalian berdua, membuat para ibu ibu yang ada di sibuk bernostalgia tentang masa-masa pacaran mereka, sedangkan Aomine dengan wajah mengerikannya terus menatap kalian yang semakin lama semakin membuat iri itu, lalu dengan bringasnya Aomine bersandar di bahu Sakurai, membuat lelaki itu agak terlonjak kaget.

"Huh! Membuat iri saja mereka berduaa aku seksal!" kutus Aomine, namun Sakurai hanya tertawa garing mendengar perkataan Aomine tadi, "huh! Lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar akan ku pamerkan kepada si baKagami itu!"

"..." lalu hening, hanya ada suara mesin kereta yang menjadi melodi yang menemani mereka sekarang.

"Ryo..."

"Hmm.?"

"Apa aku Aneh...Hingga tak ada wanita yang mau dengan ku"

"Tidak.. Aomine-san hanya jelek.."

Ups!

"TEME!"

"SUMIMASEN!"

Kau merenggangkan badan mu, saat keluar dari kereta itu—tidak terasa sudah sampai saja, sedangkan Kagami sibuk melihat kesekeliling, mencari dua orang aneh yang bersama mereka tadi—entah kemana kedua orang itu sekarang.

"Mana si Aomine? Dan Sakurai..?"

"Mereka berdua terus pergi ke Osaka.."

"Ohh begitu ya..setelah ini kita kemana.?[Name]?"

Kau memijit mijit kening mu mencoba mengingat ngingat dimana letak rumah sang sepupu, yap kau tahu sekarang—dengan cepat kau langsung menarik tangan Kagami dan kalian berlarian keluar dari stasiun itu—yah walaupun Kagami agak sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Namun lelaki itu tetap mengikuti mu.

"Kita hanya jalan kaki saja..?"

"Hmm begitu lah.. "

"Tidak jauh kan...?"

"Tidak..."

-2jam kemudian.-

Demi Aomine yang hanya membeli majalah mai-chan ke osaka! Kagami rasanya ingin menangis sekarang karana ayo lah sudah lebih 2 jam mereka berjalan dan sejak tadi rumah yang kau bilang dekat itu belum sampai sampai juga, kalau kau bukan lah kekasih Kagami mungkin sejak tadi dia sudah melempar mu dari atas gedung tinggi yang barusan mereka lewati, sungguh sekarang kaki Kagami rasanya ingin lepas, ini lebih mengerikan dibanding melakukan lompatan super dalam pertandingan melawan shuutoku saat itu.

"[Name] kau membohongi ku... mana rumahnya..!'

"Ini..." ucap mu sambil menujuk rumah yang super duper wow! Pagarnya saja udah sangat mewah, mulut Kagami terbuka lebar tidak percaya kalau kau yang memang lumayan kaya mempunyai sepupu dengan rumah yang sangat sangat mewah seperti ini, tidak bisa berkata kata Kagami hanya melongo dengan wajah yang tidak elit sedangkan kau sibuk menekan bell. Setelah beberapa kali tampak seorang wanita paruh baya keluar.

"Ah.. nona.. aku kira siapa.. sliahkan masuk.."

"Arigatou.."

Pagar super besar itu terbuka dan kau menyeret Kagami yang masih terbengong bengong, halam rumah yang sangat besar dan tentunya terawat, beberapa pelayan menyambut mu saat memasuki pekarangan itu, dan dengan sopanya kau membalas menunduk pada pelayan pelayan itu, di depan pintu tampak seoang lelaki paruh baya memakai pakaian lengkap jas hitam dan dasi, ia membukakan mu pintu layaknya seorang putri, membuat Kagami tambah tercengang cengah, baru pertama ini dia diperlakukan seterhomat itu.

"Oh iaa...maaf apakah paman ku tidak ada..?" tanya mu pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Tuan besar sedang ada di amerika..ada urusan mendadak.."

"Dan sei-kun..?"

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya, dan sepertinya dia kurang sehat hari ini..."

"Oh ia kaa-san sudah pulang ya?"

"Ia nona.. sejak tadi...

"Hmm oke.. arigatou..."

"Hai'.. nona..saya permisi"

Kau langsung menyeret Kagami untuk memasuki rumah dan Kagami semakin tercengang cengang saat memasuki rumah itu, bukan rumah lagi namanya itu seperti istana menurut Kagami, barang barang anik dan mewah yang tersusun rapi, lampu hias yang terbuat dari crystal menggelantung di langit langit—kesan bangsawan sangat kental disini. Namun Kagami berhenti memperhatikan semuanya saat kau mencubit pelan pinggang Kagami.

"Itte!"

"Jangan melamun!... kau seperti anak autis..!"

"Kau gila! Rumah ini seperti istana..! oh ia siapa itu sei-kun..?"

"Dia saudara ku.. kita kan mengunjunginya... kau pasti tahu denganya.."

"Eh, maksud mu..?—oi [Name.]!" Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan mu saat kau sudah berlarian menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri barusan, dengan tidak sopanya kau menobrak pintu itu dan langsung berteriak heboh.

"SEI-KUUUNN! AKU DATANGG!" teriak mu seraya memeluk lelaki yang sedang duduk di ranjang, tampak wajah kesal menyelimuti sang lelaki, dengan pelan ia menyingkirkan tubuh mungil mu yang sepertinya membuat lelaki itu agak terganggu.

"[Name] sejak kapan..!"

"wa..wa.. kau tampak lucu dengan piama itu...!"

"Cih! Urusai!"

"Oh ia aku membawa kekasih ku.."

"Haah..?"

"Itu dia.." kau menujuk lelaki yang sedang membatu di depan pintu, matanya membulat dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, sedangkan lelaki di sebelah mu menatap Kagami dengan tajam, namun tapak keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir turun dari pelipisnya—tidak disangka pertemuan ini terjadi..

.

.

.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter ok..***

**TBC~ Minnaaa! Atau END..? #DOR!**

* * *

**a/n : Haii minna! Kembali lagii! Kwkwkwkw maaf kalalu lama yaa! Miya rada bingung soalnya #ditimpukin# and maaf kalau memutuskan tbc disaat sat menegangkan seperti itu! Kwkwkw sengaja—yah walaupun minna udah tahu siapa orang itu-_- tapi ngga masalah lah.. semoga minna suka sama chapter ini dan ff ini mau lanjut atau tidak..?dan tolong berikan review kalian.. yang akan membuat miya semangat.. ne! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please~**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3: [Ending] : Thankyou for : **Misamime| Himitzuu | | DheKyu | Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu | Kumada Chiyu | Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan |Anonim baek baek | ThiefofStelth | kisafuuma | Raieshine | **Arigato for Read and Review Minnaa!^_^

* * *

"Oh ia aku membawa kekasih ku.."

"Haah..?"

"Itu dia.." kau menujuk lelaki yang sedang membatu di depan pintu, matanya membulat dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, sedangkan lelaki di sebelah mu menatap Kagami dengan tajam, namun tapak keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir turun dari pelipisnya—tidak disangka pertemuan ini terjadi..

"Kau!"

**Remember My—First**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kau tersenyum manis seakan tidak terjadi apapun, Kagami mengutuk ngutuk dalam hati, sedangkan sang lelaki—atau bisa dibilang seppupu mu itu juga sudah mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati, berharap dia bisa melemparkan gunting ke wajah pemuda tinggi depan pintu dan merobek mulut mu-cih! coba saja..! jangankan mulut mu robek, gunting itu yang akan patah dan akan ada mobil ambulance yang akan mengangkat sang pemuda untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kepala yang pecah akibat kau tendang. Baik lah kalau dibayangkan itu membuat merinding. Mencoba menstabilkan emosi lelaki yang ternyata pen—kurang tinggi itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"_Hello..Taiga..how are you today..?"_ tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang bisa dibilang err _arrogant_. Kau tersenyum lebih lebar. Kagami menggepalkan tangannya dan sibuk mengumpat dalam hati

"_Hmm.. Maybe not good, my stomach hurt when i saw your face!"_ jawab Kagami dengan nada yang tidak jauh _arrogant_, sebuah siku-siku muncul dikening, mu namun kau masih mempertahankan senyuman mu walau sekarang terlihat lebih mengerikan. Sepupu mu itu langsung mengeluarkan gunting merah (yang sebenarnya punya Midorima) dan mengacungkannya tepat diwajah Kagami. Satu siku-siku lagi muncul dikening mu.

"_I will kill you~ Kagami Taiga_~" ucapnya dengan nada mengerikan, Kagami menelan salivannya dengan susah payah, gunting itu menyentuh kulit pipinya, rasa dingin dari besi membuat bulu kuduk Kagami merinding, perlahan lelaki besurai merah darah itu mulai menggeser guntingya menuruni pipi Kagami, demi apapun itu sukses membuat sang ace Seirin tersebut merinding.

"Cih...kau kira aku takut..!Akashi Sejiuurou" Kagami yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah langsung menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dari wajahnya, namun bereka semua berhenti dan membantu di tempat saat merasakan aura-aura aneh di belakang mereka yaitu kau yang siap dengan majalah tebal yang digulung dan—

\#PLAK! PLAK!# dan dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat di kepala sang sepupu dan sang kekasih yang langsung merintih sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang rasanya akan jatuh dari tempatnya(?) bagaimana tidak majalah yang tebalnya 220 halaman itu menyentuh kepala mereka berdua dengan tidak elitnya, kau hanya bisa menghela nafas mu atas prilaku kedua lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau memukul ku..[Name]" ringis Kagami sambil terus mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau! Memanggil [Name] dengan nama kecilnya" sambung Akashi dengan mata yang mendelik, kau hanya mengendus pelan dan memutar bosan bola mata mu, percuma dia tanpan dan pintar namun ternyata dia lupa tentang sebuah kata **"Oh ia aku membawa KEKASIH ku.." **beberapa menit yang lalu, namun sepertinya kata itu tidak bisa meyakinkan sang sepupu.

"Seijuurou~ Taiga itu adalah...Kekasih ku..! baru beberapaa menit yang lalu aku mengatakannya kepada mu..!"

"Maaf [Name] aku tidak percaya, mana mungkin mahkluk beralis cabang nan bodoh ini kekasih mu aku tidak percaya!" tegas Akashi seraya melipat tangannya didada dan menatap Kagami dengan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap sibuk ber twitch twitch ria, kalau Akashi bukan lah sepupu mu mungkin Kagami sudah melempar mahkluk cebol itu ke ring basket—namun apapun yang terjadi tak mungkin itu terjadi karena pasti Akashi sudah berhasil menusukan guntingnya di kepala Kagami. Baiklah jangan bayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou memakai piama macam itu buahahahahaha!" Kagami yang mengganti topik membuat Akashi tersentak ia perlahan melihat keadaannya sekarang—memakai piama dengan corak beruang, sial bagaimana dia bisa memakai ini sejak tadi? Dengan cepat sang kapten dari Rakuzan itu langsung berlarian menuju keluar kemar —dan terdengar beberapa hentakan kaki dan bunyi gunting yang menembus dinding, membuat Kagami merinding sedangkan kau hanya diam ditempat.

*20 menit kemudian*

*tik..tik..tik..tik..* baiklah kau muak dengan semua ini, sudah sepuluh menit lebih kalian ber tiga hanya diam diruang tamu itu, tidak ada yang mau membuka suara ditambah dengan aura aura aneh menjalar keseluruh ruangan, Kagami yang sibuk bergumam gumam tidak jelas—sedangkan Akashi sebuk memainkan guntinggnya dengan brutal, lalu kau ditengah-tengah mereka—sebenarnya alasan mu membawa Kagami ke tempat ini tidak lain untuk membuat mereka berdua lebih akrab pasca pelemparan gunting saat pembukaan winter cup kemarin. Namun bukannya mereka jadi akrab malah kebalikannya, hubungan mereka berdua semakin mengerikan tidak ada yang mau mengalah atau dikalah kan.

"Kalau kau bilang, sejak tadi bahwa sepupumu adalah dia aku tidak akan mau ikut!" ketus Kagami.

"Kalau aku tahu sejak dulu bahwa dia adalah kekasih mu aku sudah menghentikan dia terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak terima.!"

"Heh apa kau bilang! [Name] saja tidak protes kenapa kau yang protes!"

"Aku ini lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan kau tahu ! alis tebal!'

"Cih! Aku tak peduli!" Kagami melipat tanggannya didada, tunggu dulu ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin Akashi tanyakkan kepada mereka berdua, perlahan lelaki beriris heterocromatic itu menatap mu dengan menyipitkan matanya, tatapan layaknya mengitrogasi mu, iris heteronya bergerak menatap kau dan Kagami bergantian.

"Sudah apa saja yang ia lakukan kepada mu!?" tanya Akashi yang sukses membuat mu langsung panik entah mengapa.

"A.a.."

"Bergandengan tangan!"

"Tu—"

"Berpelukan!"

"Sei—"

"Atau kalian sudah berciuman!"

"O—Oi..!"

"Ha! Jangan jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukan se—"

#DUUUAAKKK!# tanpa ampun kau memukul kepala sang sepupu dengan—tunggu bukan memukul kau menendang kepalanya, lama-lama kalau dibiarkan orang yang sok berwibawa itu semakin menjadi-jadi, seenaknya saja menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas sifatnya pribadi, lama-lama mungkin kau benar-benar akan membunuh sang kapten dari Rakuzan itu, Akashi yang ternyata berwibawa seakan berkuasa dan tidak mau tahu dia juga bilang tahu segalanya itu semua bohong! Buktinya dia bahkan bertanya hal hal aneh kepada kalian berdua.

"Ittee...ittee! kenapa kau memukulku [Name]!"

"Cih! Wajah mu pantas untuk di pukul! Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu aku akan menjatuhkan mu dari lantai atas!"

"..."Akashi diam dan dengan gaya cool duduk di sofa, Kagami yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran absurd itu sekarang sudah sibuk berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya—tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, Kagami benar benar tidak menyangka seorang Akashi sejuuro sangat berbeda ketika di luar rumah dan di dalam rumah.

"Haah aku mau mandi...!" keluh mu seraya meregangkan sedikit badan mu yang memang sudah terasa pegal apa lagi ditambah dengan ocehan absurd dari Akashi tadi kau benar benar butuh sedikit ketenangan yaitu di kamar mandi, perlahan kau beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu kayu yang tak jauh dari kau duduk tadi—tapi tunggu!

"Kenapa kalian berdua mengikuti ku!" teriak mu kepada kedua orang bersurai merah yang ada dibelakang mu itu.

"Aku mau melindungi mu dari orang gila ini /orang mesum ini..." ucap Akashi dan Kagami serentak dengan akhiran yang berbeda—kau faceplam mendadak, lalu dengan santai kau memijak kaki kedua lelaki itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi—dan mencoba mengabaikan dengan suara rintihan kedua lelaki di luar.

Bunyi decitan pintu saat kau membukanya, badan mu yang tadinya agak pegal-pegal sudah lebih rileks setelah beberapa menit berendam, namun bayangan akan Kagami dan Akashi yang berbaikan memang hanya ilusi buktinya bukannya mendapatkan aura yang damai tentram kau malah mendapatkan aura kelam dan berdarah darah, jadi selama 20 menit kau didalam kamar mandi—yang sengaja di lamakan—mereka berdua melakukan ini! Main tata-tatapan sambil mengumpat tidak jelas—hah baik lah butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membuat kedua orang ini akrab rupanya.

"Kalian! Sungguh memuakan! Bisakah akrab!?" pinta mu dengan nada kesal dan kedua lelaki itu menjawab dengan kata "TIDAK" secara serentak, sungguh rasanya kau ingin sekali melemparkan kedua orang itu keluar jendela sekarang, bagaimana hubungan kau dan Kagami bisa berjalan lancar kalau sepupu mu saja tidak merestui hubungan kalian. Kau menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan kearah jendela, tunggu sepertinya kau terlalu lama mandi dan sekarang sudah malam juga turun salju. Tapi sepertinya itu menjadi berkah bagimu, untuk membuat kedua orang itu akrab.

"Taiga.. kita menginap ya..?" saut mu dengan nada gembira, membuat Kagami bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah kaget berlebihannya.

"NANI! Aku ti—" belum sempat Kagami menyampaikan protesnya kau langsung tersenyum setan seakan mengakatakan"**-harus-mau-atau-kau-akan-ku" **membuat Kagami dengan penurutnya mengganguk, lebih baik disini ketimbang keluar namun sudah tak berkaki atau bertangan, dan dengan berat hati Kagami menginap dirumah yang layaknya istana itu namun dengan aura bak penjara.

Benar benar hari yang memelelahkan—kau perlahan menghempaskan tubuh mu diatas ranjang itu, iris mu menatap langit langit kamar, sepertinya benar benar ide buruk membawa Kagami ke rumah ini, mereka sama sekali tidak akrab, apalagi saat makan malam tadi, Akashi melemparkan makananya kewajah Kagami dan begitu pula dengan kekasih mu itu dan terjadilah perang saling melempar makanan dan perang itu selesai saat kau mengamuk dan memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulut mereka masing masing, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa mengenaskannya kedua lelaki itu. Dan sekarang disini lah kau di sebuah kamar sendirian, tunggu! Kenapa lampunya matii! INI GILA!

"SEI-KUN! TAIGAAAAAAAAAAA!" reflek kau langsung berteriak layaknya orang yang sedang diperlakukan tidak senonoh(?), tentu saja membuat kedua orang pemilik nama itu langsung berlarian kekamar mu dengan beberapa kali terjatuh dan menabrak beberapa benda ataupun satu sama lain. Dengan berlebihan Akashi dan Kagami mendobrak pintu yang tidak dikunci itu. Lalu lampunya menyalal dan penampakan(?) Akashi yang sekarang dihimpit oleh badan besar Kagami sungguh moment yang benar benar absurd.

"Pffttt!huahahahahaha!"

"Beraaat! Taiga Teme!"

"Kau yang membuka pintunya terlalu mandadak cebol!"

"NANI!"

*PLAK PLAK*

Dan akhirnya kedua orang yang amat berisik itu sekarang tidur disamping mu, ya... satu ranjang, kau lebih memilih tidur dengan kedua orang ini dibandingkan menyuruh mereka tidur diranjang sebelahnya, karena itu akan membuat keributan semakin merajarela, kau sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut akan diapa-apakan oleh kedua lelaki itu karena mereka tidak akan berani bahkan menyentuh mu sekali pun. Yah walalupun mereka berdua masih sangat canggung namun kau tetap mencoba menutup matamu, dan akhirnya tertidur, namun kau masih bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari Kagami dan Akashi yang sepertinya juga sudah tertidur, sebuah senyuman saat itu terukir di bibir mu.

-00:00-

Tepat tengah malam, Kagami merasa kalau kantong kemihnya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menampung air yang ada disana, Kagami perlahan membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah kau yang sedang menggenggam t-sirt putih milik Kagami dengan wajah tidur mu yang sangat manis itu (menurut Kagami), perlahan sang ace Seirin menyingkirkan tangan mu dan mengecup lembut bibir mu, lalu berlarian menuju kamar mandi yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Haah...lega..ehh..." Kagami tersentak saat mendapati si orang pengguna gunting (baca : Akashi) sudah tidak ada disamping mu, mata Kagami mengedar keseluruh kamar dan pandanganya berhenti kesebuah pintu menuju beranda terbuka, perlahan Kagami berjalan menuju pintu itu dan mendapati Akashi yang sedang duduk dengan papan shogi—sepertinya dia sedang bermain shogi.? Sendiri..? ditengah malam..? ya memang begitu kenyataanya. Kagami sempat berfikir kalau orang itu benar benar aneh, merasa diperhatikan Akashi menghentikan permainan solonya dan menatap Kagami yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Belum tidur..?"

"Aku dari kamar kecil... kau..? tidak tidur..?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.. hm.. Taiga.. temani aku bermain shogi.."

"Aku tidak pandai...bermain itu!"

"Baka.."

"Haah! Aku hanya tahu catur!"

"Baiklah..." Akashi mengeluarkan papan catur dan menyingkirkan papan shogi tadi dan menggantinya dengan catur "Kita bermain catur..." sambung Akashi iris heterocromaticnya menatap Kagami tajam, Kagami menggaruk canggung belakang lehernya sepertinya lelaki itu agak ragu..."Ini perintah..." tegas Akashi, dan itu sukses membuat Kagami beranjak berjalan dan duduk di depan Akashi sambil menatap papan catur. Jujur Kagami sama sekali tidak profesional dengan hal hal macam ini, membuat otaknya sakit.

Hening, mereka berdua hanya menikmati permainan catur yang entah mengapa mulai absurd karena Kagami benar-benar payah dalam permainan ini, kalau boleh memilih Akashi ingin one one (tanpa tanda kutip..!) dengan Kagami ketimbang bermain catur. Merasa bosan entah mengapa Kagami berfikir apakah ini yang dia lakukan selama sendirian dan tidak bisa tidur..? itu hal paling aneh yang pernah Kagami lihat sebelumnya.

"Er... apa hubungan mu dengan [Name]?" tanya Kagami memecah keheningan, Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya dan melirik sekilas kearah Kagami.

"Ibu [Name] adalah adik dari ibu ku—setelah ibu ku meninggal dunia, ibu [Name] lah yang menjaga ku, disaat aku sakit dan disaat ayah pergi keluar negri untuk berkerja,jadi sejak kecil aku sudah bersama dengan [Name], walau rumah kami berdua cukup jauh, dia adalah saudara wanita ku yang paling berharga, dan aku sudah berjanji, aku akan memilihkan lelaki yang bisa mendampingi [Name]..jadi aku ingin dia bi—" Akashi belum selesai bercerita namun perkataanya terhenti saat melihat Kagami bersimpuh disampingnya, dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Izinkan aku... izinkan aku menjadi pendampingnya... aku berjanji, akan membahagiakannya! Aku berjanji Akashi! Izinkan aku..."

"..." Akashi hanya diam, mata heterocromaticnya menatap Kagami tajam

"Aku mo—"

"Cukup.. haah, aku belum selesai tahu!... aku ingin dia bisa bahagia dengan...mu..." tutur Akashi sebuah senyuman sama samar tampak dibibirnya, Kagami membelalakan matanya, dia butuh kamera untuk mengabadikan moment ini, senyum Akashi sangat lembut, bahkan ini terlalu lembut untuk seorang seperti Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya Kagami salah pengertian tentang kapten dari Rakuzan itu.

"Hai!... aka—"

"Panggil Saja..Seijuurou..."

"Se...Seijuurou..."

"Jangan lupa kata **Sama**..."

"TEMEE!"

Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun malam itu tanpa sadar kau mendengar perkataan mereka berdua dan kau berusaha tidak menangis keras saat itu—orang bodoh tetap lah bodoh—dan orang sok berkuasa, tetaplah sok berkuasa—mereka berdua memang bodoh namun kau merasa diri mu orang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki orang bodoh seperti mereka. Kau bersyukur akan hal itu. Dan bagus lah mereka sudah mulai akarab.

*next day*

Kau dan Kagami hanya bisa pasrah saat Akashi mengantar kalian berdua sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan ayolah apakah anak anak di Seirin itu tidak pernah melihat mobil mewah apa! sampai semua mata tertuju pada kalian berdua yang sudah selesai memakai seragam entah dari mana, Akashi dengan gagah (baca : SOK!)nya keluar dari mobil yang sukses membuat Hyuga—yang kebetulan lewat—langsung terlonjak kaget bak melihat hantu.

"Ka...k...kau...! mau apa kau kesini...!"

"Oh.. junppei-san... aku mau mengantarkan sepupu ku dan seorang pembantunya..." jawab Akashi sambil merapikan poninya, Hyuga sweatdroped "narsis juga orang ini" gumamnya dalam hati, tunggu sepertinya Hyuga agak penasaran siapa sang sepupu dan pembantu yang dimaksud oleh kapten dari Rakuzan itu, dan kaca mata yang ia gunakan melorot saat melihat kalian berdua keluar dari mobil sport itu dengan wajah yang acak acakan.

"Ohayou.. senpai.. " sapa mu dengan nada malas, Hyuga hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang menganga, sedangkan Kagami sudah mulai berjalan duluan memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Dia tidak peduli akan Hyuga yang mulai penasaran, karena dia hanya ingin istirahat setelah perjalan cepat dari Kyoto ke Tokyo.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi... arigatou Sei..." tutur mu seraya menarik tas Hyuga untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, namun kau berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badan mu.

"Oh ia Sei... Persiapkan diri mu untuk dua minggu lagi...! KARENA AKAN ADA DIMANA SANG KAISAR AKAN JATUH! DI WINTER CUP!" teriak mu dengan suara yang cukup membuat semua yang ada disana menatap mu dalam diam, bahkan Kagami menghentikan langkahnya dan Hyuga menatap mu horor, sedangkan hanya Akashi tersenyum setan, dan memasuki mobil.

"Cih...~~ "

* * *

"**Hahaha..! kau lihat wajah Akashi saat itu...! wajahnya pucat!"**

"**Kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu mungkin Akashi sudah mempermalukan kita di winter cup.. dan yang aku dengar dia berlatih keras, dasar labil.."**

"**Dia memang ****susah ditebak****..hahah..Oh ya [Name].. sepertinya badanku sudah mulai lengket..."**

"**Kita mandi.?"**

"**Ya..."**

**Kagami perlahan Bangkit dari ranjang dan menggendong mu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di kamar kalian, kau membenamkan seluruh badan mu di bathum itu, rasa lelah yang tadi hilang dibawa air hangat itu, iris mata mu manatap Kagami yang sibuk menggosok badannya.**

"**Taiga... besok sudah masuk bulan agustus lo.."**

"**HA!" **

**Kagami mengehentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap mu dengan tajam, entah mengapa rasanya ada yang tidak beres kalau kau yang membahas tentang bulan agustus.**

"**... Hmm yang keberapa ya..? err..? 25 tahun...? hmm mau kuap****ak****an yaa.."**

"**HENTIKAANN! JANGAN LAKUKAN YANG MACAM MACAM! LAGI!"**

**Teriak Kagami histeris, kau hanya pura pura tidak mendengar teriakan itu, sepertinya Kagami masih tr****a****uma dengan kejutan kejutan disaat ulang tahunnya****,**** Kagami hampir bunuh diri saking frustasinya, sungguh sangat lucu melihat Kagami yang kebingungan saat itu, kau menadahkan kan kepalamu dan menatap langit langit kamar mandi, menghiraukan segala keluhan dan permohonan yang dilontarkan Kagami.**

"**Hmm bagaimana kalau seperti saat kita SMA dulu…?"**

"**Érr..itu.. hmm boleh…"**

"**Modus…"**

* * *

**My First—Surprise for You**

*02-08 *

Senyuman cerah terlukis di bibir sang ace dari Seirin itu, ia tersenyum bodoh sambil menatap sebuah angka pada kalender yang ia bulati dengan spidol berwarna merah itu, hari ini dalah hari yang sangat special untuknya, dan hari ini umurnya bertambah satu tahun, entah lah… dia merasa hal yang berbeda kali ini, toh biasanya dia tidat terlalu peduli dengan hari lahirnya itu paling paling ucapan selamat dari Alex, Himuro dan pesta kecil kecilan begitu seterusnya, namun dia penasaran tahun ini akan bagaimana, dia punya segalanya sekarang teman yang baik, dan seorang kekasih—oh rasanya baru tahun ini dia menunggu ulang tahunnya.

"Sial..aku senang sekali.." gumam lelaki berbadan tegap itu, ia terus mengunyah roti tawar dimulutnya, tangannya sibuk membalas pesan-pesan tadi malam yang sukses membuatnya tidak tidur, bayangkan saja jam 12 malam ponselnya entah berapa kali berbunyi, email email yang masuk pun bermacam macam, email pertama dari Himuro yang normal normal saja , lalu dari kau yang lumayan buat Kagami seperti cacing kepanasan, dan email ketiga yang membuat Kagami ingin memakan ponselnya karena siapa sangka yang mengatakan happy birthday setelah mu adalah Akashi Seijuurou? Dengan isi

"**Happy Birthday…BaKagami Taiga… semoga kau kalah winter cup [karena aku selalu menang dan aku selalu benar], dan jangan coba coba kau buat [Name] menangis atau *snip..Snip*"**

Kagami merinding disko, dia bingung itu ucapan selamat atau ancaman?

Sepertinya keduannya..

Lalu lain email yang ia dapat dari Kise membuat kepalanya sakit dengan emoticon emoticon aneh, dia Benar-benar tak habis fikir lelaki itu terlalu narsis atau bagaimana, bahkan kau yang wanita saja, tidak pernah menggunakan emoticon yang berlebihan macam itu, tidak hanya hal itu ada pula orang orang yang bahkan Kagami tidak pernah berfikir kalau dia kan mengucapkan selamt padanya seperti "Hanamiya Makoto" yah walaupun cara penyampayan yang aneh.

Baiklah sepertinya ia terlalu asik membalas email sampai sampai dia tidak melihat jam sama sekali dan tebak 5 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai, Kagami berteriak panik lalu melahap semua makannaya dan berlari keluar rumah tidak lupa mengucapkan "Ikimasu.." walau tidak ada yang menjawab dan dia ingin ada sesorang yang menjawab itu.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti.

Di sekolah tidak ada sesuatu yang special, dia menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa dengan mu dan Kuroko, mengerjakan pr yang belum selesai, makan siang di atap sekolah dan membaca buku di perpusatkaan yang faktanya kalau bukan kau dan Kuroko yang menagjak si BaKagami itu dia tidak akan ikut.

Hari mulai sore saatnya kegiatan club, kau dan Kagami berjalan berdua di kolidor sekolah, oh ia ngomong ngomong seharian dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hadiah apapun dari kau ataupun para senpai, cukup membuat ia kecewa. Kagami menggengam tangan mu sambil terus berjalan di kolidor itu jarang-jarang Kagami menggandeng mu saat di sekolah karena Kagami bukanlah tipe orang romantic, jadi bila ada waktu dia menggandeng tangan mu, yah walau kalau soal berciuman itu tidak bisa dihitung lagi.

"Kenapa kau cemberut..?" Tanya mu yang mulai membuka suara, Kagami melirik kearah mu sekilas

"Hm.. tidak ada alasan yang berarti…" jawab Kagami seraya mengalihkan pandangannya, kau mengerutkan dahi mu, kau tau pasti orang ini sedang bad mood, tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya—dengan cepat kau menaiki punggung Kagami yang lumayan inggi itu, membuat Kagami terjatuh seketika dengan keadaan terduduk, dengan kasar kau mencubit pipi Kagami sehingga ia tanpak tersenyum.

"Ayo senyum!"

"Hakit…hakit….[Name] hakit…." [sakit] ringis Kagami ditambah lagi kau yang langsung duduk di pundak lebar Kagami sambil terus mencubit pipi sang kekasih.

"Ayo jalan…go!" teriak mu, Kagami hanya pasrah dengan kau yang ada di pundaknya sambil terus mencubit pipinya selama perjalanan menuju ke gedung olahraga, namun jujur Kagami senang akan hal ini, karena ia merasa kalau kau sangat perhatian kepadanya sehingga memakasa Kagami untuk tersenyum. Sesampainya di depan gedung kau turun dari pundak Kagami—tentu saja tidak mau ditertawakan (?) atau mendengar omelan sang kapten berkacamata itu, namun Kagami mengerutkan dahinya saat kau tidak masuk kedalam gedung.

"Kenapa.?"

"Ah… kau duluan saja Taiga.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lupa—nanti aku kan menemui mu.." ucap mu lalu berlari meninggalkan Kagami yang terbengonng bengong didepan pintu sampai suara.

"OI! baKagami! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana! ayo latihan!"

"E..baik!"

Latihan itu berjalan seperti biasa, latihan neraka yang selalu Riko berikan, bahkan kali ini Kuroko sampai muntah—sepertinya itu sudah biasa. Kagami meregangkan badanya yang mulai pegal pegal, setelah ini akan ada beberapa menit latihan lagi, namun tanda tanda keberadaan mu belum terlihat sejak tadi, apa begitu lamanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal.

"Senpai..?mana [Name]?" Tanya Kagami, Hyuga tersedak minumannya.

"Kau menanyakan kekasih mu? Kepada ku..? mana tu tahu! BaKagami"

Dan Kagami menyesal bertanya kepada senpainya itu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, semua anggota club sudah meninggalkan gym untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing, namun tidak untuk Kagami sang ace seirin itu sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya di ruangan loker, ia mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali berharap ada email atau panggilan masuk dari mu, namun nihil tidak ada emali taupun panggilan masuk, Kagami menghela nafasnya, dan beranjak berdiri ia mengambil tasnya. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan pulang sendiri.

Namun bunyi decitan pintu membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara tersebut, Kagami tersenyum saat mendapati orang yang sejak tadi ia cari—kau yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu mulai berjalan mendekati Kagami namun siapa mengira kalau pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Kau dan Kagami pucat pasi.

"…Sumimasen tangan ku licin.." lalu terdengar suara si trouble maker dari luar.

*cklek*

"KUROKO!"

Kagami tersenyum bodoh sambil mencengkram surai merahnya, sedangkan kau sibuk menendang pintu itu berharap pintu nista tersebut terbuka dan kau bisa mematahkan kepala sang six phantom man yang entah sejak kapan kejahilannya di atas rata rata, setelah kekacauan itu berakhir kalian berdua terdiam di ruangan loker itu ..

Terulang lagi…

Hal yang sama terulang lagi….

Lucu…

"Pfftt…!huahahahahahahahahahahah!" tawa kalian meledak seketika, difikir fikir ini hal yang sangat lucu, ini seperti sebuah kaset yang di putar ulang bahkan perkataan mu dan Kagami persis sama seperti waktu itu, siapa yang mengira, kalian berdua bahkan tidak tahu harus marah atau berterimakasih pada Kuroko?

Sedangkan yang di bicarakan bersin bersin di luar? Ha siapa kira kalau Kuroko masih dengan gaya khasnya masih menunggu di depan pintu, oh! Tunggu salah! Bukan hanya Kuroko, semua anggotan tim Seirin ada disana bahkan Riko yang amat antusias yah walaupun ini semua idenya Kuroko, dan ayolah apakah kalian semua sepenasaran itu sampai sampai Hyuga menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu, dan yang dia dengar hanya suara tawa nista di dalam sana.

"Haah.. sudah lah…" lirih mu seraya duduk di lantai sambil memegangi perut mu, kau pikir sudah cukup tertawa untuk hari ini, kau menghembusakan nafas dan menatap Kagami intens lelaki itu langsung duduk di sebelah mu dan merangkul badan mungil mu Kagami menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mu, dengan jelas kau merasakan hembusan nafas Kagami menyapu kulit leher mu, cukup membuat mu merinding.

"[Name] kita terkurung lagi… apakah kau benar benar akan mematahkan leher Kuroko setelah kita keluar dari sini..?" Kagami bergumam tangannya memainkan rambut hitam mu.

"Eh… ya mungkin saja…hihihi.." jawab mu sembari terkekah kecil.

"Nanti yang jadi bayangan ku siapa..?"

"Kita cari yang baru…"

Kau berkata seakan Kuroko adalah barang yang rusak, Kagami tertawa keras, Tanpa tahu Kuroko sedang di kipas kipasi orang Mitobe dengan selembar brosur karena tadi Kuroko pingsan mendadak saking syoknya. Ternyata Kagami benar benar tega terhadapnya.

Lalu suasana hening … hening…

Kau tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu yang harusnya kau lakukan sekarang, bagaimana bisa lupa dengan hal penting macam itu! kau meremas surai hitam mu lalu berjalan mengambil tas diatas kursi, Kagami yang melihat tingkah mu hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, ia mencoba melihat aktifitas mu yang sibuk mengacak acak isi tas sembari berjongkok.

"Haa.? Nani..?" Tanya Kagami yang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan, sampai… kau berbalik badan, kau membawa sortcake dengan sebuah lilin menyala diatasnya, mata Kagami membulat seketika, ia tidak bisa berkataa apapun sekarang dia merasa bisu saat itu, saat kau menyodorkan kue itu ke depan wajah Kagami.

"Happy birthday Taiga.. hihi..maaf aku baru memberi mu kejutan aneh ini sekarang, bahkan aku sampai lupa, dan maaf jika aku hanya bisa mengadakan pesta yang kecil.. nee.. tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permohan mu…" jelas mu panjang lebar tentu saja dengan senyuman yang masih kau sunggingkan sejak tadi, Kagami dengan kikuknya meniup lilin itu dia masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau mengerutkan kening, kekasih mu ini tak bergeming sama sekali, perlahan kau mendekati Kagami dan… lelaki besar itu langsung mendekap mu, pelukan yang cukup membuat mu sesak nafas, tangan kekarnya melingkari tubuh mungil mu dengan sangat kuat.

"Taiga..sa—" belum selesai kau mengeluh namun perkataan mu terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan di telinga mu, Kagami menangis saat itu, dia tidak habis fikir akan mendapatkan kejutan aneh macam tadi, bukannya dia menginginkan kejutan ulang tahun yang meriah tapi sungguh hanya ucapan selamat dan kue kecil itu lalu senyuman dari mu sudah sangat membahagiakan, sampai samaai ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya tidak bisa dibendung sama sekali.

"Hiks… arigato..arigato…arigato.. [Name], [Name]…arigato…" lirih Kagami disela isakannya, dibarengi dengan pelukan itu mengendur perlahan demi perlahan, Kagami mulai melepaskan pelukannya tanpak wajah itu merah dan air mata terus mengalir di pipinya, kau hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus elus rambut dark red sang ace Seirin itu.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis.." gumam mu, Kagami mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya, ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak wajah kalian semakin dekat dekat dan dekat kau bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Kagami berhembus menyapu kulit wajah mu…namun kau menjauhkan wajah Kagami dibarengi wajah kesal sang cahaya Kuroko itu

"Tunggu! Aku lupa sesuatu!" jelas mu, bergegas kau membuka tas dan mengambil 2 kota dari dalam sana, 2 kotak dengan ukuran yang berbeda dan warna yang berbeda pula, Kagami menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa itu..?'

"Ini hadiah dari ku dan Sei-kun…" kau menyodorkan kedua kotak itu kepada Kagami, yang sukses membuat mata Kagami berbinar binar, ia tersenyum lebar dan menggapai kotak itu, dan mulai membukanya, pertama kotak yang paling besar, ia membukanya dengan terburu buru, dan tanpak lah sebuah sepatu yang Kagami ingin inginkan sejak dulu, ia sudah bertekat akan memebli sepatu itu namun ternyata Kagami mengurungkan niatnya karena harga sepatu yang sungguh wow! Itu, namun sekarang sepatu tersebut di sini, ditangannya.

"…Haa… ini hadiah dari mu..?"

"Bukan itu dari sei-kun..?"

"Ha..?"

Mimpi apa dia semalam…? Seorang lelaki sadis bergunting memberikan ia sepatu baru..? itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan dan

Konyol…

Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan semua fikiran nista tentang sang emperor, walau bagaimanapun sudah untung Akashi peduli kepadanya, dan sudah untung Akashi tidak memberikannya hadiah gunting atau hal hal yang berbau yandere. Kalau difikir-fikir Kagami merinding dibuatnya.

"Ada apa.?" Tanya mu melihat Kagami memegangi dadanya dia seperti orang ketakutan.

"Iee.. aku hanya penasaran bagaimana Akashi memberikannya kepada mu..?"

"Hmm kira kira begini,.." kau mengambil kotak kosong itu, membuat eksprsi sedingin mungkin—look like Akashi, dengan agak kasar kau menyodorkan kotak itu kearah wajah Kagami. "Ekhm.. ini.. aku hanya menghabisakan uangku, dan jangan bilang kalau aku yang memberikannya ya!" Kagami sweatdrop saat kau mencoba menirukan gaya bicara sang kapten dari Rakuzan tersebut, jujur itu mirip apalagi mimik wajah mu. Namun ingin tertawa, itu tidak terlalu lucu, diam saja itu bisa dibilang lucu—memang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akashi itu aneh

Sementara diwaktu yang sama "Rakuzan High" Akashi yang sedang asik asik memerintah para anggota timnya langsung bersin mendadak, dan entah mengapa gym yang tadinya ramai sekarang hening seketika. "Sei-chan..? kau sakit..?" Tanya Mibuchi dengan santainya. Namun Susana berubah menjadi abu abu, Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya "Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melempari seseorang gunting…" *Glek* kabur sebelum kalian berakhir di UKS!

Kembali kepada kalian berdua, Kagami yang sedang membuka kotak kecil itu perlahan, dan tanpak lah sepasang anting perak yang sangat indah (menurut Kagami) lelaki itu terdiam, hadiah yang simple namun Kagami sangat menyukainya, gawat airmatanya mengalir lagi, ia memeluk mu namun pelukan itu tidak seerat yang sebelumnya, kau hanya bisa mengelus punggung bidang Kagami dan membalas pelukan itu. saat pelukan itu kau lepasakan, kalian larut dalam keheningan, kau menunduk dan meremas kerah baju mu, perlahan kau mendongkakan wajah mu, menatap dalam dalam mata Kagami.

"Taiga…aku.." gumam mu dengan wajah memerah, Kagami membulatkan matanya, mendadak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, perasaan aneh penyapanya saat itu, Kagami memang orang yang di cap baka, dan tidak peka, namun sekarang dia sangat peka, tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, jika seorang wanita memandang mu dengan sangat intenst dan wajah yang memerah lalu mengatakan "aku…" pasti diakhir kata dia akan akan mengatakan

"Siap…"

"Ha..?'

"Untuk hadiah ulangtahun mu.. aku siap kau melakukan apapun pada ku…Taiga"

Nafas Kagami tersendat matanya membulat dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir disekujur tubuhnya, otaknya tidak bisa berfikir baik sama sekali, dia bingung harus berbuat apa, kau yang meminta duluan, bukan kah ini kesempatan, dan saat itu seorang Kagami Taiga benar benar panik setengah mati, kau mengerutkan dahi mu, lalu mempersempit jarak kalian berdua, Kagami tidak tahan ia langsung menyandarkan mu diloker itu dan mulai melumat bibir mu, lumatan yang sangat kasar, lidah Kagami menjilati bibir mu agar kau mau membalas ciumannya, kau mulai membuka mulut mu dan benda kenyal itu memasuki rongga mulut mu, bermain disana mengabsen semua yang ada di rongga mulut mu, tangan kekar Kagami meremas pundak mu dengan kencang, lalu perlahan pindah kepipi mu, reflek kau langsung melingkarkan tangan di leher Kagami dan sesekali meremas untayan merah milik sang ace Seirin itu, jujur kau mulai menikmatinya namun sepertinya Kagami melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva tanpak saat tautan bibir kalian terpisah, dan deru nafas membuat benang saliva itu mulai memudar.

"Taig—hpph…" Kagami menghujani bibir mungil mu dengan ciuman padahal nafas mu belum sepenuhnya stabil, Kagami sudah mencium mu lagi namun sekarang Kagami hanya menghisap hisap kecil bibir ranum mu membuat sensasi aneh memenuhi kepala mu dan desahan desahan kecil keluar begitu saja saat Kagami menjilati dan menghisap bibir mu dengan membabi buta.

Tanpa tahu kalau orang orang di luar sudah menahan nafas mereka, leguhan leguhan mu sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan.

"Hmm..phh.."

"Egghhmm…"

"Hmm..Hmm…"

Mereka semua merinding disko, dan mengutuk ngutuk Kagami yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya, sebenarnya ini semua adalah sebuah ide dari mu yang menyuruh Kuroko untuk sengaja mengunci kalian di dalam ruangan ganti, dan juga sebenarnya ini termasuk rencana mu ingin mengetes baKagami mu itu, apakah dia termasuk orang yang menuruti nafsu atau tidak, mungkin perkataan mu barusan terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sangat murahan namun sungguh tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melakukan itu.

"Oi! Oi! BaKagami itu! bagaimana ini apakah kita harus dobrak pintunya..?" gumam khawatir dari Riko, namun yang lainnya menggelang , sebenarnya meraka ingin sekali langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan menggantung Kagami di ring basket namun ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat mereka berfikir dua kali untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Lalu suasana hening~ namun sayup sayup terdengar deru nafas yang tak beraturan dari dalam ruangan, tanpak kau yang terengah engah sambil meremas keras seragam Kagami, perlahan kau mendongkakan wajah dan menatap mata Kagami [lagi], Kagami mengerutkan darinya—dia bingung untuk melakukan tindakan sekarang.

"[Name]… apa kau baik baik saja..?"

Kau mengganguk mantap "Lakukan lah.. karena aku percaya pada mu Taiga.." gumam mu pelan, mata Kagami membulat sempurna wajahnya sangat merah Kagami langsung memeluk mu sangat erat, dia malu bercampur senang sekarang namun…

"Gomen…[Name] aku… tidak bisa melakukannya, karena aku belum dewasa, aku hanyalah anak SMA yang masih belum bisa membahagiakan mu, aku pun tidak tahu, jika kita berbuat 'itu' dan terjadi apa-apa kepada mu, mungkin aku hanya bisa melarikan diri, aku tidak ingin seperti itu! jadi [Name] aku berjanji kepada mu jika aku sudah dewasa dan bisa membahagiakan mu, kita akan melakukannya bersama sama… [Name]..gomen.."

Katakan kalau ini mimpi..? atau yang sedang memeluk mu sekarang bukanlah Kagami? Benarkah ini Kagami..? penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kagami membuat kau terdiam tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, bahkan otak mu sekarang tidak bisa memilih kata kata yang tepat untuk moment yang cukup langka itu, sama seperti mu—orang orang yang ada di luar pun larut dalam diam tak habis fikir "BaKagami" itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat keren itu adalah hal yang hampir tidak mungkin.

"…..Anu…Kiyoshi senpai jangan menangis.,.." Furihata panik sendiri melihat Kiyoshi yang tiba tiba menangis layaknya ayah yang terharu melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa, ia sungguh kagum mendengar perkataan Kagami barusan.

"iee.. aku senang.. Kagami sudah besar ya… hehehe.." ucap Kiyoshi dengan tawa garingnya, ia mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dasar…BaKagami…"

Kau tersenyum lembut, akhirnya rencana mu berhasil dan kau tahu kalau Kagami adalah orang yang baik, orang selalu memikirkan mu, beruntungnya kau mempunyai kekasih seperti Kagami, yah walau kadang kadang kebodohannya membuat kesal, namun apapun itu Kagami tetaplah Kagami. Kau melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pelan bibir Kagami beberapa detik dan kalian berdua tersenyum bahagia saat itu.

"Kau tidak marah kan..?"

"Untuk apa aku marah Taiga.. aku senang kau berkata seperti itu, kau keren sekali.."

*bluush!* wajah Kagami merah padam ia menundukan kepalanya dan beranjak ke samping mu ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak mu tak lupa tangan kekar Kagami menggengam tangan mu, Ia sangat malu sampai tangannya pun merah" batin mu dibarengi dengan kekehan kecil. Beberapa menit kalian terdiam kau tiba tiba saja mendengar dengkuran halus dari Kagami dan coba tebak, disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa tertidur…?

"Baka…"

* * *

"**Ja-jadi itu hanya pura-pura..?"**

"**Ia… dan aku puas atas jawaban mu hahahaha…kau keren Taiga.."**

**Kagami yang sedang meneguk teh hangatnya sontak menyemburkan air tersebut dan wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinganya, kau terkekeh pelan, memang Kagami itu agak lama merespon, kejutan sepeti itu sangat cocok untuknya.**

"**Jangan tertawa! Aku hampir gila saat itu! a-a-aku-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku belum ..belum belajar apapun tentang sex,..?! [Name] kau jahat sekali…"**

"**Hahaha… bukanya itu masa lalu, lagi pula saat ba—"**

"**Saat aku bangun! Kau sudah tidak ada! Dan banyak sekali kado disekitar ku… hehe.."**

**Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tampak di telinga kirinya dua anting perak disana, ternyata lelaki itu masih memakainya, ia mati matian menahan takutnya saat menindik telinganya itu, Kise hampir saja mengikat tangan Kagami karna dia terus berontak dan marah marah tidak jelas saat itu.**

"**Oh ia.. Taiga.. Sei-kun akan mengadakan reuni lagi.."**

"**Haah! Kapan..?'**

"**Kira-kira 1 minggu lagi.."**

"**Kuso! Dia selalu mendadak seperti ini, apakah reuni seperti saat itu..?"**

"**Ya.. katanya semuanya dia undang.."**

"**Maksud mu..?"**

"**Maksud ku para alumni tim reguler, Seirin, Rakuzan, Shutoku, Kaijou, Touou, dan Yosen…"**

"**Haah lagi lagi merepotkan…"**

"**Dari pada mati.."**

"**Kau benar"**

* * *

**The Reuni And Will You Merry me..?**

*tok..tok…tok..*

Suara itu terus terdengar digendang lelaki bersurai dark red yang sedang menikmati ranjang empuknya, ia terus meronta mengabaikan suara itu, namun suara itu semakin kencang terdengar di telinganya.

*tokk.,tok…tok..tok..*

Baiklah dia menyerah, dengan malas lelaki tinggi tersebut beranjak dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan berjalan lunglai keluar ruangan tersebut, siapa orang yang pagi-pagi sudah berisik di depan rumahnya dan juga hari ini adalah hari minggu, lelaki itu bergumam gumam malas saat berjalan menuju pintu depan.

*Cklek*

Lelaki itu memutar kenop pintu dan perlahan membuka pintu itu, seseorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sedang berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya, lelaki itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat kau yang menggunakan seragam SMA, tunggu! Jangan jangan ini mimpi Kagami Taiga kembali ke masa SMA dulu, secara sekarang umurnya sudah 23 tahun, kau yang melihat sang kekasih termenung, hanya mengabaikan lelaki tinggi itu dan memasuki rumah.

"E..ee..ee.[Name] kenapa kau.? Memakai baju itu..?"

"Kau lupa ya! Hari ini reuni kan..?'

"Haah..? siapa bilang..?"

"Sei-kun.."

"Jam berapa..?"

"Jam 9.."

Kagami melirik jam dinding, wajahnya membiru, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, sial sekali nasipnya bangun telat disaat acara penting seperti ini, sebenarnya bukan acaranya sih tapi sang si pengundang yang mengerikan itu, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Kagami terlambat, mungkin ia akan membawa mu pergi dan menyuruh Kagami untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan mu,baiklah itu buruk.

Kau hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekasih mu itu, sudah 7 tahun kalian berpacaran rasanya dia sama sekali tidak berubah, mungkin hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah, ia ampak lebih tinggi yang dulunya 190 sekarang sudah 196 kau selalu berdoa agar inggi itu tak bertambah lagi dan rambut itu ia potong sedikit pendek juga ada dua tindikan di telinga kirinya, namun sifatnya tetap sama, bahkan dia semakin aneh.

10 menit berlalu tampak Kagami sudah siap dengan seragam tim basketnya Seirin basketball club, dan tampaknya baju itu sudah sempit lihat saja celananya sudah pendek dan itu membuat Kagami seperti orang habis kebanjiran(?), kau tertawa keras sambil memegangi perut mu, tidak terbayang apakah Akashi dan Kuroko juga seperti itu atau tidak oh lucu sekali.

"Sudah lah! Ini juga salah sepupu mu itu! dan lagi rok mu juga sudah pendek …" balas Kagami seraya menunjuk rok mu yang semakin pendek bahkan itu mungkin terlalu pendek untuk murid SMA, Kagami sih berharap kau akan malu malu atau apa namun sepertinya tidak kau hanya menatap Kagami seakan berkata "oh biarkan saja lah" menjengkelkan bukan.?

"Ayo pergi, kita hampir terlambat.. kau tidak mau disandingkan dengan gunting kan..? Taiga..?"

Tanya mu dengan wajah horor, Kagami menggelang cepat dan kalian berdua meninggalkan rumah itu, berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju halte bus dengan agak terburu buru, tidak ingin terlambat tentunya. Selama perjalanan orang-orang memandangi kalian dengan pandangan aneh, tentu saja mana ada orang bersekolah di hari minggu, dan juga itu seragam tahun berapa? Sudah tampak lama, itu karna Seirin sudah mengganti seragam mereka juga seragam tim basketball, setelah mereka semua lulus club basket Seirin maju pesat bahkan anggotanya sudah berpuluhan, Kiyoshi yang mendengar hal seperti itu menangis bahagia, dari angota 5 orang yang mencarinya susah minta ampun lalu bertambah bertambah, mencoba menuju inter high namun gagal lalu winter cup dan mereka berhasil, dan sekrang Seirin adalah club basket yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo bahkan jepang, sebuah hadiah dari kerja keras mereka semua.

Setelah menaiki bus beberapa menit sampailah kalian di sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar, gedung ini terlihat seperti gedung pertemuan resmi, bukanlah gedung untuk mengadakan reuni, Kagami melongo di depan pintu gedung itu, "Orang ini mulai lagi" batin mu, dengan cepat kau menarik tangan Kagami untuk memasuki gedung, kalau tidak diseret Kagami tidak akan bergerak tentunya, hanya diam mengagumi kemegahan gadung itu.

"[Name] … apakah tidak salah..?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, ini adalah gedung pribadi milik keluarga kami…"

"Su-sugoi….!"

Setelah menaiki lift kalian berdua di tuntun oelah seorang pelayan menuju ke tempat acara, kau hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kagami, sepertinya sang ace Seirin itu belum terbiasa dengan kemewahan. Kau membuka perlahan pintu itu dan coba tebak mereka semua sudah datang, sepertinya mereka takut di sandingkan dengan gunting, mata Kagami membulat saat melihat teman teman lamanya.

"Oi! Itu dia Kau lama sekali Kagami!" saut Hyuga dari jauh, mata Kagami berkaca-kaca, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ke sumber suara tersebut, memeluk senpai senpai yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tersenyum simpul melihat kejadian itu, sampai pada..

"Kau terlambat.." sebuah suara yang sangat kau kenal membuat mu mengalihkan pandangan, seorang lelaki dengan mata hertecromatic sudah berdiri di samping mu, ia menyodorkan mu segelas jus, dengan senang hati kau mengambil jus itu dan mulai meneguknya.

"Ha..Bukan aku yang salah.. dia yang terlalu lama.." ketus mu, seraya menoleh kearah sang sepupu, ia menggunakan seragam clubnya dulu, tunggu! Ada yang aneh " Waa! Tak ku sangka kau bertambah tinggi Seijuurou-kun.." Ucap mu lebih tepat mengejek, kau melihat sang sepupu dari bawah keatas, tidak ada yang aneh kecuali celana yang ia kenakan lebih pendek, ternyata Akashi bisa tumbuh tinggi juga. Sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa pasrah, kalau kau bukan lah sepupunya mungkin Akashi sudah melempari mu dengan gunting

"Kau kira aku apa tidak tumbuh-tumbuh.."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengecilkan baju itu supaya kau terlihat tinggi.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN LAH!" teriak Akashi dengan siku siku kesal dikeningnya, bagaimana bisa sang sepupu berfikiran senista itu tentangnya. Kau hanya terkekeh geli lalu kalian berdua memasuki ruangan yang lumayan ramai itu, mata mu menangkap beberapa seragam yang berbeda, namun mereka semua tampak akrab dan bernostalgia ria, termasuk kekasih mu yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Kuroko dan Aomine.

"[Name]-chhi! Kenapa tidak dimarihi ssu! Padahal [Name]-cchi! terlambat ssu!" suara cemperng lelaki pirang itu membuat mu mengalihkan pandangan mu kepadanya, datang-datang langsung protes tidak jelas, namun ada yang berbeda dengannya Kise memotong rambutnya lebih pendek dan tindikan di telinganya semakin banyak, dasar super model.

"Karna dia takut kepada ku..ssu!" jawab mu menirukan cara bicara sang mantan ace dari Kaijou itu

"Eekhh! [Name]-ccchi kenapa meniru ku ssu! Hidoii~~ssuu!"

"Diam lah Ryouta…."

Sebuah perintah absolute Akashi membuat lelaki ceria itu bungkam dan menjauh pergi sebelum ada gunting yang melesat kewajahnya, mereka semua tidak berubah sama sekali tetap dengan cirri khas masing masing, kau duduk di sofa yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana, hanya bisa tersenyum senyum aneh melihat mereka semua. Kau sempat berfikir apakah mereka benar benar sudah dewasa..?. Akashi yang bosan berjalan kearah mu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah mu. Dan dia menjentikan jarinya, perlahan lampu itu padam membuat rusuh, lalu semuanya diam saat lampu yang sebelumnya terang digantinkan dengan lampu yang lebih redup dan tampak sebuah lampu sorot, lampu itu menyorot sebuah panggung yang ada disana.

"Kau mengundang band..?"

"Hmm bagitulah.."

Kau berharap band terkenal namun setelah mendengar teriakan seperti "Lah! Mana Kise.?" "mana si Takao..?" "eekhh! Muro-chin menghilang…" "Kasamatsu juga hilang" kau sweatdropped mendadak, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, kau menatap Akashi seolah mengintograsi sang seppupu, dan dia sepertinya juga tahu apa yang akan kau katakan.

"Dari pada band terkenal lebih baik aku menyuruh mereka saja.."

Suara gitar bergema di ruangan itu dan tampaklah band abal-abal yang berangotakan Kise sebagai pemain bass, Himuro sebagai drummer, Kasamatsu sebagai pemain gitar dan sang vocalis Takao, kau sweatdroped lagi., apakah mereka bisa? Lihat saja Miyaji sudah siap dengan nanas di tangannya. Kalau kalau nanti Takao membuat telinganya sakit.

"Aku mau berhemat sedikit.."

"Ini sih namanya pelit…."

"_**Yoo! Minna! Takao akan menghibur kaliaaann~~! Ayoo.. angkat tangan minnaa! …"**_

*krik krik krik*

Garing sekalee… Takao menepuk keningnya, parah sekali selera humor orang orang ini, pikirnya, Takao menghela nafasnya berat_**"Haah… kalian benar benar deh!.. yo mainkan…!"**_

Teriak Takao dan Kasamatsu mulai memetik gitarnya, sebuah lagu rock yang semangat membuat orang-orang yang tadinya hening, mulai bertepuk tangan dan ikut bernyanyi bersama, termasuk kau yang mulai menikmati music yang Takao bawakan. Semuanya senang saat itu, dan kau akui kalau Akashi memilih orang yang tepat. Sang emperor memang tahu segalanya dan selalu benar. Namun kau mengerutkan dahi mu saat menyadari kalau sebenarnya sang kekasih sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam ruangan, mungkin dia ke wc atau semacamnya, pikir mu mencoba positif.

Namun setelah Takao letih bernyanyi, dan digantikan oleh Himuro yang tak kalah hebohnya, kau sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan lelaki itu, kau mengirimkan beberapa pesan singkat namun dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesan mu, kau menghela nafas sembari bersandar di sofa itu.

"Kau mencari dia ya.?" Tanya Akashi tangannya menujuk kearah lelaki tinggi di atas pentas, mata mu membulat tunggu! Sejak kapan dia menukar kostumnya dia sudah memakai jas lengkap? Dan untuk apa dia di atas panggung itu? apakah dia pembawa acarnya? Konyol sekali.

"_**Ekhem… minna bisa minta waktu sebentar..ekhm… anu.. aku…"**_Kagami menggaruk tengkluknya yang tidak gatal, tampak semburat merah muncul di wajahnya "Manis" gumam mu seraya terkekah geli. Kagami menuruni panggung dan berjalan kearah mu. Semua mata tertuju kepada kalian berdua. Kagami berhenti di depan mu, dan menatap mata mu dalam diam.

"_**Huuh… [Name]… aku rasa sekarang saatnya.. kau ingat aku berjanji kepada mu saat aku dewasa dan bisa membahagiakan mu aku akan mengatakannya… huuh…. [Name] aku sudah bosan menjadi kekasih mu…"**_ hening kau membulatkan mata mu, fikiran negative sudah berkeliaran di otak mu, apa yang mau dikatakan lelaki ini sebenarnya, namun kau tertagun saat Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membuka kotak itu tampak lah sepasang cincin emas yang berkilau diasana, _**"Jadi… maukah kau berhenti jadi kekasih ku, dan menikah dengan ku..?, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu…[Name].."**_

Kau bersumpah, orang ini benar benar gila, dia mengatakan hal seperti ini di tempat yang banyak orang orang idiotnya(?), dan pula ekspresi itu ya ampun lucu sekali, kau tidak bisa menahan tawa mu.

"Pffffft…!huahahahahahahahahaha!' tawa nista mu bergema di seluruh ruangan itu, membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop mendadak, termasuk Akashi,"anak ini sepertinya mulai stres"batin Akashi, setelah puas tertawa kau menghapus air mata yang menetes disudut mata mu.

"Haah..aku yakin kau tahu jawabanya kan Taiga… jawaban ku hanya dua yang pertama adalah 'aku bersedia' dan ke dua adalah kembali kepada jawaban yang pertama.." Kagami membulatkan matanya, ia tersenyum dan menunduk malu,warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu tepuk tangan dan teriakan teriakan nista memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat Kagami hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung mu saking malunya, apalagi Aomine yang terus mengodanya dan Kise yang ribut tidak jelas. Lalu teriakan Himuro "Taiga You are so cool!"

Dan hari itu adalah hari yang amat absurd dan juga menyenangkan…

"Ending"

* * *

E.P.I.L.O.C

-Kagami Point Of View-

Ia menyudahi ceritanya yang lumayan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama tersebut, aku melirik jam yang sudah menujukan angka "01:00" yang benar saja sudah lewat tengah malam, dan wanita ini belum mengantuk sama sekali, ia masih sibuk tertawa dan terus mempermalukan ku, aku rasa selama hubungan kami berjalan selalu akau yang mendapat malu.

"Oh ayolah [Name] kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengumpulkan mental untuk mengatakan hal itu di depan banyak orang, kau sih enak hanya menjawab" ketus ku seraya melipat kedua tangan ku di dada, dia menghentikan ritual tertawanya, ia memperkecil jaraknya dengan ku dan memeluk tangan ku.

"Toh beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu kita berdua menikah kan?, saat itu aku hampir mati tertawa saat para angota Kiseki no sedai (minus Akashi Midorima) itu memperebutkan bunga, dan yang dapat malah Midorima yang sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mendapatkan bunga tersebut, benar benar aneh…"

"Haah.. ia ia aku tahu.. aku tahu.. oh ia [Name] istrinya Midorima,Kuroko, Aomine dan Akashi sudah hamil kenapa.. kau belum ya?" tanya ku blak Blakan, tampak ia faceplam, apakah aku salah menanyakan hal itu? salah ya? Aku hanya penasaran saja.

"Kau ini otak mu isinya apa saja? Basket..? haa? bukanya 1 bulan yang lalu aku sudah mengatakannya pada mu dan kau hanya merspon dengan anggukan bodoh mu itu!…" ketusnya, eh eh eh..! tunggu kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Pantasan saja dia marah marah tadi setelah melakukan "itu", jadi itu alasanya. Kenapa bisa lupa ya?

"Ekhh! Yang itu aku kira kau hanya bercanda,.? Hehehe.." Ucap ku mencoba mencari alasan

"Bakaaaa! Mana mungkin aku bercanda..! dasar.!"

Ia memukul pelan pundak ku lalu beranjak menuju kamar, aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, punggung itu yang selalu aku ikuti ketika aku tersesat, dia orang yang bisa membuat sebuah mimpi menjadi kenyataan, sebuah kenangan yang sangat indah, membuat harimau liar menjadi jinak, membuat sang kaisar duduk dilantai..? membuat si muka datar menjadi sangat jahil, bukan kah dia dalah keajaiban, sebuah keajaiban terindah yang pernah aku miliki. Dia wanita paling sempurna, yang mau menerima apapun kekurangan ku, tanpa pernah megeluh. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu.

"Ee..! tunggu [Name]"

"Kau tidur di luar saja..!"

"Ke-kenapaa!'

"Bercanda… baka"

* * *

-ENDING-

**A/n : Yoo! Minna..! Miya kembali setelah sekian lama.. hueee akhirnya siap juga ini ff gaje dan entah kenapa ceritanya jadi gini=_=, Miya itu ngga terlalu pandai buat ending, jadi gini deh endingnya absurd sekaleee.. okeh.. sudah, walaupun begitu Miya minta review dari readers okeh.. review kalian membuat Miya bisa semangat membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi,sorry for my mistake and.. see you next time..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review~~!**

**Happy birthday for Aashi Seijuurou walau telat 2 hari =_= dan tolong jangan menunjukan gunting itu kepada saya Akashi-san.**


End file.
